


Chat Blanc

by Miraculous_786



Series: Protective 'Friends' [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alya Césaire Bashing, Caline Bustier Bashing, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: All it took was a girl with a few interesting stories to turn all of her friends against her...and now they want forgiveness.Exposed by an akumatized Luka, who took the alias 'Heartstring', Lila's lies have finally been unravelled, leaving the class with guilt in their hearts. Will Marinette have the courage to confront everyone about their gullibility, and how they so easily betrayed her?Will a certain Chat Noir keep in tact when he learns that his one and only Princess had a crush on him?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Protective 'Friends' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576453
Comments: 176
Kudos: 1116





	1. One

Luka and Marinette strolled together across Paris, heading to Andre as they had planned minutes before. Side by side, they both looked straight ahead, though in a comfortable silence. It was reassuring for Marinette to have Luka with her, a friend that hadn't betrayed her.

The male pulled out his phone, and switched it on. After scrolling on Instagram for a minute, he paused on the map that showed the location for Andre's cart. He tapped Marinette's shoulder, causing her to turn to him, and showed the screen to her.

Giving him a smirk, she said, "The Louvre, huh? It's been a while since I've been there."

"Me too," he agreed, as they fell back into the comforting quiet.

The duo arrived at the Paris monument minutes later, and sure enough, they spotted a familiar cart and man in the distance. When they reached him, Andre's eyes immediately took in their presence, as he exclaimed, "Ah, Marinette! It's lovely to see you here again!"

"It's great to be here Andre! I was hoping to get some ice-cream to share with my friend," she greeted, "This is Luka." She gestured to the male beside her.

"A new customer, what a surprise! A good friend of Marinette, I can see it in your eyes!" he rhymed, making the teenagers chuckle.

Andre proceeded to dip his scoop into two different flavours, reciting, "Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes, eat this my dear, as for your position it may be wise!"

Marinette raised her brow at the last phrase, but took the ice-cream nonetheless. A rose red cherry sat atop the smaller mint scoop that had been placed over a large strawberry scoop. Two spoons had been wedged into the dessert, for the teenagers to eat with.

"Thanks Andre!" Marinette said, as she and Luka walked over to a bench to sit on. Once they had both relaxed on it, Marinette held the cone out for him, with which he pulled the spoon from. She did the same, as they began to savour the sweet delight.

"So Marinette," Luka decided to break the ice with, "Can you...tell me what I did as an akuma?"

Surprised by the question, Marinette was about to answer when suddenly, a tap on her knee made her look into her purse. Tikki had a phone in her hands, and lifted it up for Marinette to take.

She switched the device on, and wasn't at all startled by the fact that over thirty messages were displayed on the lock screen. Seeing her annoyed face, Luka asked, "Did someone text you? Who was it?"

Letting a sigh, she replied, "My classmates," and slipped the phone back into her purse, but not before stroking the black spot on her kwami's head delicately.

As she closed the purse clasp, she looked up to see Luka's expression, which was one of hesitance and confusion.

"Did they find out?"

She nodded, and assured, "I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're worried about. Actually, I'm thankful that you exposed Lila. It's just..."

Looking down, she carried on, "I'm not sure that I want to forgive them yet."

Luka shook his head in understanding, before questioning, "Was it all of your classmates that believed her?"

Thinking for a moment, Marinette answered, "Surprisingly, me and Chloe have a sort of...'temporary truce' if you will."

His eyebrow raised, to which she elaborated, "Chloe figured out that Lila was lying, which wasn't even that hard, but me and her have a sort of unspoken agreement that she's worse than the both of us. So, we basically ignore each other."

"Huh," Luka said, taking another lick off the spoon.

"I think out of everyone, I'll be friends with her," she decided, already thinking of ways to make it onto friendly terms.

"If the person who bullied you was nice, even when your friends weren't, I think that proves that she's better than them."

Marinette giggled, "Yep. Pretty sure it does."

By now, the duo had devoured the desert, and had shared the remnants of the cone together. They wiped their hands, cleaning off the ice-cream residue, and turned fully to each other.

"She wasn't the only person who knew, though," Marinette informed to Luka, "The boy I like did too."

At the mention of someone she had romantic feelings for, Luka broke eye contact awkwardly, while a blonde nearby choked on his scoop of ice-cream.


	2. Two

After a tense second, Luka asked, "Do you mean Adrien?"

She let out an exasperated sigh, and said, "That easy to tell, huh?"

He let out a small chuckle, nodding, before the two were back into the conversation.

"He knew about Lila lying, since she stole a book from his father, and pretended she was a hero with the same miraculous as Rena Rouge. I followed Adrien and Lila after she took the book and saw Ladybug expose her as a liar," Marinette explained, "After the whole ordeal I had to return the book to Adrien's father so that he could go back to school. I think that's why he didn't do anything about Lila directly."

After her summary, Luka looked thoughtful for a moment, and then guessed, "So, you think that he's used to lies because his father is famous?"

She nodded, adding on, "I'm pretty sure he's dealt with celebrity gossip and slander before, so he probably didn't know how harmful it could be."

"What are you going to do at school tomorrow then?" Luka asked, "If you're going, of course."

"I'm most likely going to attempt a friendly conversation with Chloe, and just ignore Alya after what she said," Marinette answered truthfully.

"...and Adrien?"

Letting out a breath, she replied, "Try and be a good friend to him."

Surprised by her answer, Luka looked up, right as she began to say, "I've been in love with him since he first gave me his umbrella, and that was more than a year ago. I've done so many things to try and gain his attention, like make him a scarf. Sadly, his father somehow took the credit. Probably because someone removed the sticky note I put on the gift."

Raising a brow, Luka said, "Didn't you tell him you made it?" She shook her head.

"He just looked so happy because of it. I couldn't take that away from him."

Luka smiled. "That's so thoughtful of you, Marinette."

Marinette looked him in the eye, a blush adorning her cheeks from the compliment. "Thank you."

Staring at the piercing green of the male's eyes, the only thing that broke her out of the trance was his question. "Must have been awkward when we all went ice skating, right?"

At the mention of skating, Marinette remembered the time when Adrien had asked for advice on how to impress Kagami Tsurugi, a now friend of hers. She reminisced of how she'd brought Luka along as well, meaning the quartet split into pairs whilst on the ice rink.

Of course, she'd also saved Paris from being turned into the owner's personal ice rink, but she couldn't inform him of that. Secret identities and all.

"It was so awkward, you have no idea!" Marinette exclaimed, "I'm so thankful that you came, Luka. I don't know how I could've handled it without you being there."

A nudging from her purse made her open the clasp again, where she saw Tikki pointing at her phone again. Picking it up, the time flashed in front of her eyes, making them widen in realisation.

"Oh, shoot! I have to help my parents in the bakery soon!"

Luka glanced in the direction of her home, and nodded in understanding. Standing up, she leaned into him, placing a soft kiss on each of his cheeks. Pink flooded both of their faces, reminding Marinette of the days where she would stutter and fumble in front of her crush. 

However, with newfound confidence, she hugged him one last time, gave him a sweet smile, and walked out of his view, only to rush into an alley and put her head in her hands. Tikki flew out of her purse, smirking at the red face of her owner.

"Looks like someone has found their new statue," the kwami teased, giving Marinette a moment to understand the statement. When she did, her skin flushed again, as she squeeked, "Tikki!"

A giggle from her made Marinette pout adorably, and so to save herself embarrassment, she mumbled from behind her hands, "Tikki, Spots On."

A blonde, his dessert now consumed, looked down at the text on his phone, telling him of a photoshoot to go to. He watched as Luka strolled off, something triangular being fidgeted with in his right hand.

A familiar whirring sound made his gaze settle upwards, where he saw Ladybug swing across rooftops out of his eyesight. The ring on his finger felt heavier, as he began to walk off into a secluded area to transform, a million thoughts clouding his mind.


	3. Three

Landing in the alley beside her home, Marinette muttered, "Tikki, Spots Off," allowing the suit to disappear in a flash of pink light. Tikki hid inside her purse, as she made her way to the bakery's entrance.

When the bell above the door chimed, Sabine Cheng looked up on instinct, but smiled when she recognised the person was her daughter. "Hi, Honey. Are you ready to help out?"

Marinette nodded, already walking behind the counter and into the kitchen area. Tom stood at one of the ovens, leaning down to slide out a batch of fresh macaroons. His eyes caught sight of her as he placed the tray onto the counter, and he immediately gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Just in time, Sweetie," he informed, "Let's get baking!"

Sabine and Marinette both chuckled at his enthusiasm, making him blush in pride and embarrassment.

Marinette rolled her blazer sleeves up, but not before sending Tikki a smile, and motioning for the kwami to head into her bedroom for the remainder of the day.

Snatching a rolling pin, Marinette squished down a bundle of batter, molding it into a circular shape. As she was doing so, she gave a hesitant glance towards her parents, before opening her mouth to speak.

"Maman, Papa. I have something I need to tell you guys."

Their gazes focused on her in unison, as she stated, "I'm going to invite Chloe to the bakery at lunch tomorrow in school."

The adults promptly dropped their baking equipment to give her looks of incredulity and utter disbelief.

_Maybe I should have explained it before dropping such a bombshell._

**~*~*~**

Letting out a sigh, Marinette staggered towards the chaise in her bedroom, closing the trapdoor behind her. When she came into contact with the soft material covering it, she lay her face and body on it for comfort.

Tikki flew out from her hiding spot, opting to settle herself on the palm Marinette held out. Giving her owner a smile, the kwami finished savouring the cookie in her mouth before going into conversation.

"So, Marinette," she started, "What are you going to do in order to gain Chloe's friendship?"

Glancing to the side in thought, Marinette smiled, answering with, "Well...I don't know about you, but macaroons would easily get me to trust someone."

Giggling, Tikki nodded, but soon caught sight of the pictures decorating Marinette's room. Noticing the kwami's silence, Marinette followed her line of sight, and sighed.

"I better take down all of these photos, huh?"

Standing, Marinette gently placed Tikki on the nearby desk, patted her head, and then placed her hands on her hips.

With a determined expression, she began to first remove most pictures of Adrien, starting with the ones that had hearts around them. It was embarrassing for her to think that she had been so naive in romance, at first.

She did, however, leave several photos, some were of him modelling, but others included the ones where he was genuinely smiling. A lot of those pictures had Alya and Nino in them, which made her chew her lip in contemplation.

After having a small conversation with Tikki, she decided on only displaying those who were her actual friends: Adrien, Luka, Aurore and many others.

Marinette even printed out the selfie she had taken of her and Kagami together.

It was a long and tiring process, but was worth it in the end. After all, she couldn't even work up the courage to text any of her classmates, nevermind having to see their faces every day. The selfie with Kagami was taped proudly at the border of her computer screen, and a copy of it was pinned to the corkboard beside her bed.

Marinette turned around just after ridding her room of Adrien's schedule, a small smile gracing her features. Through the window, she could see the sun begin to set, the natural sunlight fading into an orange hue.

"Tikki?" she called, causing her kwami to float beside her. "What do you think?"

Tikki smiled at her owner, and exclaimed, "I love it Marinette! Now, you can surround yourself with only good influences, just like Master Fu advised!"

Weeks before, Marinette had informed the man of her situation in school, and he had thankfully given her tips to avoid akumatization. One way was to clear her mind of bad influences, and to only think of the good in things.

"Now all I need to do is change my desktop background, don't you think?"

Humming in agreement, Tikki glanced back at the jar of cookies sitting on the computer desk, but before she could sneak a nibble from one of them, a familiar aura caused her to faze quickly out of sight.

As Marinette set the background to a photo of her and Aurore celebrating a competition with a selfie, a tapping noise from above made her swivel her head around in surprise.

Making her way up the ladder, Marinette crawled on her knees towards the trapdoor, and focused her attention to the handle of it. Right as she was about to open it, her gaze caught on the unmistakable sight of a hand adorning sharp claws tapping the hatch again, though this time slightly harder so as to catch her attention.

_Chat Noir?_


	4. Four

Unlocking the hatch, Marinette slowly pushed the trapdoor open, peeking out from the space. The sight of black boots tipped in silver made her sigh in relief, as she brought her full head out into the open.

Climbing out, Chat Noir held out a hand, which she graciously took. Their height difference meant that the male was glancing down at Marinette, as she turned her head up to meet his eyes.

Before he could get entranced by the bluebell orbs, a confused voice called out, "Chat Noir?"

He broke eye contact, right as she asked, "What are you doing here? Is there an akuma?"

Marinette inwardly curse Hawk Moth, pondering as to why the man had to akumatize more than one Parisian in a day.

"No, no," Adrien assured, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright after your friend was akumatized earlier today."

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine!" Marinette said, scratching the back of her neck, despite the fact that a whirlwind of thoughts were causing turmoil in her head.

Noticing the setting sun behind Chat Noir, Marinette questioned, "Do you want to come inside for a while? Wouldn't want you to get cold while we talk."

Surprised by the offer, he could only bring himself to nod, as his classmate reopened the trapdoor leading to her bedroom and gestured for him to follow. The slight creak of the hinges sounded, whilst his slit eyes scanned the area. Though he couldn't see much of the walls, the first thing that caught him off guard was the sight of different pictures pinned to the corkboard beside the bed.

One was a selfie of Marinette and Kagami, right next to an image showing Gina Dupain and her granddaughter hugging with warm expressions on their faces. Distracted from the new look, he almost didn't catch the faint voice of Marinette saying, "You can come down onto the chaise, Chat."

Shaking his head slightly, he crawled on his knees across the matress, the surface sinking wherever he pressured it. Clambering down the ladder, he caught Marinette standing there with a small smile gracing her features, dimples on her freckled cheeks.

"I'm going to go get some cookies from downstairs," she informed, "Just wait here, I'll be back soon." Turning, she began to walk towards the hatch on the ground, sending him a quick wave before disappearing.

Pulling out his baton, he checked the time, deeming it early enough to be able to relax on the soft chaise. Settling on the material, he closed his eyelids, a purr forming in his throat. Before he could let it out, a flicker of red in his peripheral vision made him start, where he suddenly noticed the wall directly in front of his form.

Eyes widening behind the mask, Chat slowly stood, edging towards one wall. Littered across it were photos of students he knew, some well and some vaguely. However, what really caught his attention was the lack of magazine clippings of Adrien Agreste, or images of his face at all.

Gazing about, Chat Noir realised that any photos of Alya were removed, along with anything linking to his classmates in any way. The fact that he had less of a presence in the room made something in his heart weigh heavy, but before he could feel the full extent of it, Marinette entering through the hatch broke him out of his reverie.

A tray of chocolate-chip cookies in hand, she strolled to her desk, sitting on the chair. Rolling it over to where he was standing, she held out the treats, asking, "Cookies? They've got chocolate chips!"

He could only stare, baffled at her carefree demeanour. Noticing his floundering, her brow furrowed in worry. "Are you okay, Chat?"

"What happened to everything on your walls? I thoughts they were covered with Adrien Agreste, weren't they?"

Faintly chuckling, Marinette answered, "Yeah, but I decided to redecorate."

For some reason, the reply made some of the tension roll off his shoulders, as he joked, "Something happen to spur that sudden decision?"

Pointedly sneaking glances at a nearby image of Luka Couffaine, Marinette could only blush at his implication, though it was mainly true.

"Maybe..."

Chat Noir chuckled, placing a clawed hand on his chest, teasing, "And here I thought I was the one you loved!"

Giggling, Marinette nodded through her breaths, as she held out the tray of delicacies out again. Blushing in embarrassment, he took one, placing it on his tongue.

Immediately, a sweet taste tickled his taste buds, making him moan in delight. "As good as always, Princess."

Grinning at the compliment, she made her way over to the chaise, patting her lap. Chat Noir got the message, walking over until he was draped over her thighs, legs lying across the furniture. He closed his eyes, sighing when thin fingers stroked through his blonde locks.

"So..." Marinette started, beginning to pet Chat's faux ears, "I'm guessing you want to know how I'm going to deal with the 'Lila situation', right?"

Eyes shooting open, he met the amused stare of his classmate, who smirked and reached her hands to the hair behind his actual ears. Fingering through the strands, he couldn't help but purr as a response, making Marinette stifle a laugh.

"I'm taking that as a yes, Minou."

Said kitten could only nod, too distracted by the soothing gestures made by the female.

"The thing is..."

Chat Noir waited silently for a few seconds for her to carry on, but was soon startled by the fact that her stroking had stopped. Butting her hand with his head, she suddenly broke out of her thoughts, giving him in apologetic smile and resuming the earlier movements.

"I'm not sure I want to forgive them," she said, yet soon fumbled, "I mean, yeah! They didn't know Lila was lying, but they did write me off as jealous because of my huge crush on Adrien at the time, and then also believed her claims against me! I just, don't know! What if they say I'm being petty, or rude, or-"

Clawed hands cupping her cheek brought her out of her rambling, where she saw the noticeably red face of Chat Noir. Placing a hand on his forehead, she briefly frowned at the temperature, until the hero assured, "Princess, you're well within your rights not to forgive them."

Biting her lip, she turned her head the other way, however, it was directed again in the same direction as Chat by his hand. He gazed into her blue irises, thankfully not a vibrant green anymore, stating, "The way they turned their backs on you was not fair."

Before Marinette could spew another defence for her classmates, her partner shushed her gently. "I was there, Princess. I heard every lie she told about herself, and especially about you," he explained, "I had no idea that she threatened you, and trust me, if all it took was a few simple tales to get your childhood friends to believe you're a bully, they aren't very good people."

In a daze, she listened to his speech, and by the end of it, tears were glistening in her eyes. "Just know, that if you ever need a friend, or someone who'll be there by your side, it'll be me," Chat promised, "Whether it's to stand up for you, or just to be assured that I believe in you."

She threw her arms around his body, burying her head in his chest. "Thank you, Chat. You have no idea how hard it's been to find someone who'll stick by my side throughout everything I go through."

Her warmth caused a purr to rumble in his chest, which he didn't bother to silence. Marinette chuckled, wiping away a stray tear, as Chat Noir scooped her up and began to ascend the ladder to her bed. Leaning against his frame, a small smile lit up her face, which Chat Noir acknowledged.

It made his heart perform a few backflips at the sight of the action, and a flush to form on his cheeks. Mentally questioning the rush of sudden emotion, he pulled back the duvet atop her bed, carefully and gently placing Marinette on the bouncy matress. Allowing her to curl snugly beneath the blanket, he leaned down to press a delicate kiss on her forehead, almost tempted to do the action again but on the slightly wide lips she had open.

Shaking his head, he gave her a genuine smile, corners of his eyes creasing from the joy he expressed. "Sorry Princess, but it looks like your Knight has to go before the sun rises."

Sitting back up, Marinette said, "No, no. You can stay, it's fine! Am I boring you, is that why you want to go? Or is it that I'm talking too much? 'Cause I'm sure I can-"

A peck on her cheek silenced her, as Chat Noir responded with, "I can never get bored with you, Mari. You're just tired, and I wouldn't want to make you late to school."

Prepared to deny, she or Chat were not prepared for the cute yawn that escaped her mouth, causing her to cover it whilst Adrien's face burned a bright pink.

"Bonne nuit, Princess," he bid, pulling the covers over her form. Sighing in contentment, Marinette nestled into the heat, sending him a sleepy smile that made the familiar feeling in his heart start up again.

"Night, Minou."

Chat Noir opened up the trapdoor, exiting the bedroom and making sure no cold seeped into the building from the outside. He lingered for a moment, staring longingly at Marinette through the window of the hatch. Letting out a sigh, he beamed one last time, before vaulting across the rooftops to the Agreste Mansion once again.


	5. Five

Threading her fingers through her locks, Marinette couldn't help the fluttering feeling in her stomach as she gazed into the mirror. Instead of the signature pigtails she always wore, she had settled on it being loose and wavy, reaching her shoulders.

Taking another deep breath, Marinette sent Tikki a small smile, just before the kwami zipped into her spotted purse. Adjusting the strap of her backpack, she made her way downstairs, past the hatch separating her bedroom and the living room.

Almost immediately, the aroma of eggs and toast wafted into her nostrils, causing her mouth to slightly water. Tikki stifled a giggle at her owner's expression, instead choosing to nibble on the fresh cookie in her paws.

"Hey, Honey," Sabine greeted, walking up to Marinette and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, Maman."

Sitting at the table, the teenager lifted an already-full glass of orange juice to her mouth, taking a large gulp. The cold temperature of the liquid trickled down her throat, the taste tickling her senses as she licked her lips from the sweetness.

"Sweetheart, how are you?" Tom questioned, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Nodding in confirmation, Marinette began to consume her breakfast, cutting up the omelette with a knife and chomping down on the food with her fork. Tom strolled to where she sat, and put down a pale pink box marked with the bakery's logo.

"Thank you for making them on such short notice, Papa," Marinette said, picking up a buttered slice of toast from a nearby china plate.

"I was more than happy to bake them," Tom promised, "But are you sure that you want to invite Chloe over at lunch today?"

Before Marinette could answer, Sabine inputed, "She's actively tried to destroy items that you've made, like that present for your teacher, and tried to spill the secrets in your diary."

Fighting off a wince, she swallowed the piece of toast she was chewing, and exclaimed, "I know! But I really think Chloe is becoming better!"

Though they were sceptical, Marinette's parents both engulfed her in a hug, whilst she smiled and let out a small giggle.

"As long as you're sure of it, Sweetheart."

**~*~*~**

It took all of Marinette's effort not to scuttle away like her alter-ego's namesake back to the bakery, and instead hold her chin high as she began to walk up the school steps.

The corridors were mostly empty, probably because the teenager had woken up significantly earlier than usual, making her let out a sigh of relief.

Giving a few waves and nods of acknowledgement to several friends from different classes, Marinette finally arrived at the classroom door, where she held her hand out to the handle.

It felt like the wind was knocked out of her, suddenly reminiscing of the last memory she'd experienced nearby the spot she resided in now. An auburn-haired teenager accusing her of despicable acts, a DJ giving a disappointed glare.

She didn't notice her fingers were trembling until a nudge at her hip brought her back to reality, allowing her to see that the metal of the handle was gripped so tight in her hand that the knuckles were flaring a pale white.

A quick glance at Tikki made her steel her nerves, left fist clenched, whilst the other arm slowly inched the oak wood door open. It let out a little creak, breaking the strict silence.

What Marinette wasn't expecting was the sight of Chloe turning her head up when the door opened, and freezing when she caught the eyes of her classmate. The nail file in her grip stopped it's movements against her cuticles, whilst the two exchanged bewildered stares at each other.

Clearing her throat softly, Marinette strolled casually in the direction of Chloe, and made her way around the desk, sitting in Sabrina's seat. The blonde tracked her movements with an icy gaze, right to the moment when she sat.

"Chloe," she said, giving the girl a nod in greeting.

"Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette zipped open her backpack, after placing it beside the desk. She removed a new sketchbook, courtesy of Kagami, and a tablet that she frequently used for schoolwork.

"Dup-"

She cut off, correcting herself with, "Marinette."

Surprised by the name, said teenager turned to Chloe in surprise, two pairs of eyes meeting for the second time in the span of a minute.

"I wanted to apologise," she started sincerely, "For everything."

Through Marinette's mouth hung open for a second, her lips soon formed into a wry smile, as she decided, "Apology accepted."

Chloe's eyes bulged, quizzing, "Just like that? After everything I've done to you?"

Letting out a small sigh, Marinette placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder, as she began to explain, "Chloe, even though you've done a lot of terrible things in the past, that doesn't mean you aren't forgivable."

"I heard what happened when Sabrina was akumatized again." Chloe's head shot up, right as she continued, "You're so strong to have accepted that you had to give up being Queen Bee, even if it was a tough decision."

"It was," the teen agreed, taking a harsh gulp, "Being Queen Bee felt like an escape for me, being able to get away from everyone thinking of me as 'a pompous brat' or 'the Mayor's daughter'."

"I..."

Marinette looked away, exhaled heavily and turned back, saying, "I wanted to ask if I could be your friend, if that's okay?"

There was silence for around thirty seconds, where the duo maintained eye contact for an awkward amount of time. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Chloe's lips twitched upwards.

"Okay, Dupain-Cheng, but just remember that being the best friend of the Mayor's daughter comes with many expectations," she agreed, "And one is that you have to look stunning for the paparazzi."

Marinette giggled, asking, "And I'm not?"

There was no hesitation when Chloe answered with, "Usually, of course not! It's a good thing you let your hair out of those utterly childish pigtails, though, so we have a start in making you camera-worthy!"

Letting out a chuckle, Marinette laughed in amusement, alongside one of the people she'd never even consider being friends with not so long ago.

Whilst the two were about to engage in more conversation, the classroom door opening made them look towards the direction of it, where they saw the familiar faces of several classmates about to enter.

The footsteps of them abruptly stopped when the students caught sight of Marinette and Chloe sitting beside each other, no annoyance visible on their faces.

_Here comes trouble._


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shows salt against a lot of ML characters - don't like, don't read!

There was a tense silence in the classroom, where Marinette and Chloe were the centre of attention by the rest of the students - mainly because they were situated right beside each other.

However, the quiet was soon broken by Alya, who snapped, "Chloe! What on Earth are you doing next to my best friend!"

Chloe snorted. "Best friend?"

The blonde had an expression of utter amusement, yet there was an underlying layer of anger beneath the veil of emotion.

Alya, unlike the rest of the class, was oblivious to the laughter in the girl's eyes, as she retorted, "Yeah, best friend! Unlike the brat that bullied her for years!"

Before Chloe could defend herself, or point out the illogical claim the auburn had stated, Marinette interrupted with, "Actually Alya, I decided to sit here."

"Wha-?" Alya gaped, "But I'm your bestie! You've sat with me since when I first started this school!"

"First of all, I don't remember sitting beside you for the past few weeks. After all, practically everyone in this class forced me to move to the back," Marinette reminded, not missing the guilty faces of many of her ex-friends.

"Second, you yourself denounced our friendship just yesterday, so I think that makes it very clear how our relationship actually is."

"What! I didn't mean tha-"

"Yes you did, Alya!"

Not expecting the sudden retaliation, the students who had previously been looking down in shame glanced up at the slam of Marinette's hand on the table.

She was standing up now, staring at Alya through narrowed eyes, "You definitely meant it."

Marinette turned her head to the rest of the class, meeting each of their gazes. "Friends don't suddenly denounce their friendship because of a liar. Friends don't ostracize someone without getting their opinion on the matter," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, leaving no room for argument.

There was ice in her voice when she lastly declared, "Friends don't abandon someone for the next best thing."

At the last statement, Rose, who had shrunk back seconds before at the bluenette's proclamation, worked up the courage to ask, "But why are you sitting next to Chloe of all people?"

The question was met with agreement from the surrounding teens, one being Nino. "Didn't she ruin your birthday present for Miss Bustier?"

"She stole your diary!"

"She framed you for calling the Fire Department!"

Marinette cut off the noise emanating from the crowd with a single hand held up. Everyone was all at once silent.

"At least I can expect her to harass me. Unlike the rest of you who actively tried to ruin my life thanks to a few crocodile tears from some liar."

"But we didn't do anyth-"

"Let me cut you off right there Alya," Marinette said, "Remember when you tried to ruin my sketchbook?"

Alya's eyes widened, but she didn't have time to comment as her classmate continued on. "Remember when you tried to convince my parents that I bullied Lila, to get me expelled again?"

Mylene, with her shoulders held by Ivan, turned to give Alya a look of disbelief. So did several other pupils.

"You're arguably worse than Chloe. To her, I'm someone who she knows is used to her behaviour. However, to all of you, you knew that I would've stood up for you, have done so many favours for you without anything in return, and yet you still turned your backs on me."

With that, Marinette sat back down beside the Mayor's daughter, who, despite having been insulted by the majority of the people in the room, gave her a smile of gratitude.

Marinette placed a hand on her shoulder, returning the beam, before removing the limb and starting to sketch on her new sketchbook.

Chloe took her focus away from the female residing next to her, and sneered at the classmates that were still stood at the door in shock.

"What are you waiting for - forgiveness? Go on! Get a move on to your seats!"

She raised her hand in a shooing motion, much to the anger of everyone else.

Alix, followed by Kim and Max, stood forward, parting from the crowd. The skater rung her fingers, saying, "Marinette? We're sorry."

"Me too," Kim agreed.

"All of us are."

The apology was met with nods from the rest, as they themselves spoke up in sorrow.

In response, Marinette didn't even look up from her sketching, and instead answered with a simple, "Okay, I forgive you."

Chloe gave her a look of bewilderment, but it soon turned into a sly grin as she saw the girl's lips twitch upward.

"Really?" Alya exclaimed.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I want to be your friend again."

The girls and boys deflated simultaneously, except Nino, who floundered, "What? But we've been friends since we were kids!"

"Exactly. You, Nino, were one of the ones who went against me, along with Kim, even though you knew me years ago. I can't trust any of you to stay by my side in the future if you all didn't at this moment in time so easily."

Chloe smirked, watching their various expressions change; anger to understanding, shame to defeat and, from Alya, confusion to disbelief.

Many of the Parisians jolted out of their stupor when the bell rang, signifying that the first lesson had started.

"Better get moving, losers. Me and my friend have to focus on the lesson."

Marinette paused in her drawing, giving Chloe a grateful smile.

The blonde only returned it, pride sparkling in her vibrant blue eyes.


	7. Seven

Marinette had just finished answering the worksheet when the shrill bell suddenly rang in her ears, making her let out a sigh of relief. Packing up her equipment, she zipped up her spotted backpack and stood, waiting for Chloe to do the same.

"Remember, children. This project has to be done in either pairs or threes, and it is due in next week," Miss Bustier reminded, "Have a good day!"

There were many mutterings of gratitude to the teacher from the students, and soon most of the teenagers had filed out of the classroom.

Chloe shifted a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear, before slinging her handbag strap over her shoulder. The females strolled to the front desk, placing down their sheets in the growing pile, and made their way out.

It was when Marinette had just stepped into the corridor that a voice called, "Hey, gurl."

She held in a sigh, turning back to meet Alya's gaze. The auburn-haired girl was arm-in-arm with Nino, who nervously readjusted the red cap on his head.

"Me and Nino here-" she gestured to her boyfriend, "-were wondering if you'd like to work with us."

Behind her, Chloe snorted, through Marinette could tell that she had tried to hold it in.

"No thank you, Alya. I'm already working with Chlo," she declined, pointing to the Mayor's daughter.

"Wait, you're working with her? I get that you might be on speaking terms, but surely you shouldn't even be in each other's presence after all she's done to you?"

"Oh, you think so?" Marinette asked, "Which other friend should I work with?"

"Me, obviously. Me and Nino."

She rubbed her hand on her forehead in annoyance, stating, "Why should I work with you if we aren't friends? You said yourself that we weren't."

"Listen, Marinette. Of course we're friends," Alya countered, "Remember when you babysat Ella and Etta for me? That just proves that we're close."

Raising an eyebrow, she questioned, "You mean all those times you pestered me to look after them without pay, when you and Nino were out on dates?"

The male's face, previously giving Marinette a confused frown at her denial of working together, contorted into shock.

"Alya, you didn't pay her?"

Said girl scoffed as if the answer was apparent. "Friends do favours for each other, so why should I have had to with my money?"

"But your Mum gave you it to give Marinette!"

"We're friends Nin-"

"Were," Marinette cut in, "Were friends. Now, if you'll excuse us, me and Chloe will be going to have lunch, and work on our projects, hopefully."

She moved to the stairs, ignoring the blatant feeling of Alya staring after her. Chloe gave her a pat on the shoulder just as they made it to the bottom of the steps, which Marinette acknowledged with an appreciative smile to the blonde.

"Of course Miss 'I post slander on my website for views' Cesaire would think friends do that many favours for each other," Chloe sneered.

"You know..." Marinette started, voice increasing in timidity as she spoke, "Isn't that what it's like between you and Sabrina?"

The question, though quiet and hesitant on Marinette's part, seemed to echo around them, as Chloe froze for a millisecond.

After bringing herself back to her senses, she answered, "Was. Lila managed to convince her to be a slave for her instead of me just before Sabrina went on vacation."

Marinette nodded in understanding, as the girl continued, "When she went against me, I had a lot of time to think about how I treated her, and the amount of things she'd done for me with nothing in return. It made me realise how toxic our relationship was on her, and so when she comes back, I'm going to apologise."

The declaration was met with silence, not to the surprise of Chloe.

_She's probably going to say how Sabrina will never forgive me, renounce our new friendship, then go back to those worthless idiots who don't deserve someone as good as-_

Her inner scrambling was interrupted by the teen occupying her thoughts, who had taken to laying her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"I think that's a great idea, Chlo."

The beam she sent straight after the congratulation made her cheeks blossom in a slight blush, though it was unknown to herself why.

They continued their treading out of the school, beginning to descend the front steps. When they had, Chloe turned to Marinette, and quizzed, "So, do you want to go to Daddy's Hotel for lunch?"

Her limousine had thankfully not arrived yet, meaning Marinette could ask, "Actually, I was wondering if we could have lunch at the bakery, if that's okay with you?"

Chloe took a while to answer, clearly contemplating the decision.

"I will."

"I know, I'm sorry. We'll just go to your-" she cut herself off, "-what?"

"I said I will, Dupain-Cheng. So, let's go!"

Marinette managed to close her gaping jaw, as she agreed with, "Uh, yeah! Let's go!"

She led Chloe to the structure, which had a black sign with gold lettering plastered above the entrance. It was at a street corner, meaning the windows on either side of the door reached their way all the way around the store area.

As the bluenette approached the entryway, she held her arm out, pushing it open. Immediately, the scent of freshly baked goods filled their nostrils, accompanying the sound of the tinkling bell that signified someone had come in.

Chloe glanced around, mapping out the place.

_It's been a while since I've come here._

"Good afternoon, honey," Sabine greeted, "How did this morning go at school?"

Her daughter groaned, throwing her head back and arms in the air as she complained, "Tiring, honestly! Why can they not get the hint that I can't be friends with people who so easily abandoned me?"

Chloe gave her a sympathetic tap on the arm, and a worried furrow of a brow.

Marinette's lips upturned into a tired smile, however, it appeared to be more of a grimace, as she began to lead the other girl to the back of the bakery.

"You know sweetie, that offer is still available."

"It's okay, Maman. It'll be hard to get back to the regular way of things at DuPont, but at least I have someone to help me get through it, right?"

Chloe didn't expect Marinette to turn to her, grinning and then chuckling at her shocked expression.

She grabbed her arm in a soft grip, and brought her to the living room, where there were two elongated baby blue couches. They sat, one on each, facing each other.

"Your Mum said an 'offer' was still available?" Chloe began with, "Was it an offer to attend another school?"

Marinette nodded, hands fidgeting together on her lap. "My parents thought it would be a good idea to transfer to Roseheart Academy if our class didn't stop with all the harassment - especially Alya."

"Don't you need to bring a portfolio of work and visit there for a day to be able to go in the first place? Did you do that?"

"Yeah," Marinette admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "I was actually planning to leave Francoise DuPont in around two months."

Chloe's eyes, outlined in a frosty blue eyeshadow, widened, taking in the information.

"Does that mean you're going to go, permanently?"

The bluenette lightly chuckled, saying, "No, I'm not. Since I don't think they're going to be demanding favours from me anymore, I can finally focus on my education and commissions without them interfering."

A sigh of relief escaped Chloe's lungs, not unnoticed by the other girl. The silence was soon broken by Marinette opening her backpack and taking out a few pieces of paper, with the details about the upcoming project printed on.

"So, the work set was about one of the Miraculous heroes, and we need to decide which ones we're going to do."

Chloe snorted. "Isn't that befitting?"

"Yep." The females both grinned at each other, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I'm pretty sure I know which hero I'm going to research."

"Would it happen to be...moi?" Chloe drawled, hand gesturing to herself.

"Nope! I was thinking Chat Noir!"

"Hey!"


	8. Eight

"Remember, Adrien. You have your Chinese lesson this evening," Nathalie's monotonous voice droned, the tone perfectly level as always.

"Yes, I know," Adrien informed, "Thanks for the reminder, Nathalie."

She simply gave a curt nod, before focusing her gaze back down to the tablet in her grasp. Gorilla also sent him a shake of the head from the front of the limousine, making the blonde smile gratefully.

He shut the vehicle's door, turning to face Francoise DuPont. The stairs at the front of the school seemed to loom upwards, causing him to gulp whilst his legs forcefully staggered up the steps.

Readjusting his satchel, Adrien shifted the strap of the bag farther up his shoulder, his eyes scanning the inside of the building for any lingering pupils.

However, the place was filled with only eerie silence, except for muffled voices drifting through classroom doors. When he reached his own class, he could faintly make out Miss Bustier speaking, along with Marinette and Alya.

Adrien pushed the door open slowly, a creek sounding as it moved. He entered, brain taking in the scene before him.

Alya was currently standing in her seat, hand in a clenched fist on her desk. In front of her, Nino nervously shuffled the cap on his head, facing the right side of the room.

In that area, Chloe and Marinette were sat with frowns on their faces, arms both crossed. Their expressions clearly showed annoyance and a slight hint of anger, aimed not only Alya, but surprisingly, Miss Bustier too.

"Adrien, good afternoon!" the teacher greeted, to which the boy perked up. "I assume you had some work to complete for your Father's company?"

"Yes, I had a photoshoot," he replied, "Sorry for being late." He then began to stroll to his designated place, beside Nino, who offered him a small smile.

Adrien returned it, settling himself on his chair and placing his satchel to the right of it. As he did so, Miss Bustier started to speak up again.

"Marinette, it would be a good idea to run again, especially since Lila has been expelled," she explained, "I don't get why you don't want to."

"'Why I don't want to'?" Marinette repeated incredulously. "For months the whole class, sans Adrien and Chloe, have been constantly tormenting me, sending me cruel messages and ostracizing me. You think that I want to be the one to set up trips and do favours for them?"

Alya broke in, exclaiming, "Marinette, stop being so selfish! Thanks to you not being Class President, our last outing was a total disaster! We didn't want to go to the local farm, but we had to because there wasn't enough money!"

 _'Disaster'? Don't even get me started on how everyone had to get there,_ Adrien thought inwardly. _Well, those who went. Thankfully, Father prevented me from going._

"Actually, Alya, wasn't Lila the Class President at the time?" Marinette quizzed, "Didn't everyone vote me out of my position because I supposedly 'bullied' her?"

That statement got the majority of the class to glance down in guilt, including Alya for a brief period.

"Remember what I said about the Marinettes of the world? They all have a lot of love to give, and so should you," Bustier commented, "No one here knew Lila was lying, so it isn't fair to blame them."

"That's a whole lot of bull," Chloe snorted, "You knew yourself. Lila claimed she had a condition that caused her to lie constantly, so you were fully aware of all the false promises she made to your students, and yet you didn't speak up."

Adrien's eyes widened, as he processed the remark.

_Plagg was right. Gosh, I should've listened to him._

The woman at the front was speechless at Chloe's retort, causing the blonde teenager to scoff whilst upturning her nose in another direction.

All of a sudden, the door that Adrien had previously come in from opened again, prompting most to focus on it.

There stood Mr Damocles, brown suit buttoned up neatly, in contrast with his frizzled hair and alarmed expression.

"Miss Bustier, your presence is needed in my office," he said in an authoritative tone, leaving no room for argument. "Immediately."

"What?" she questioned, "But I'm in the middle of a lesson. Who will look after the kids?"

"Me, Caline."

Miss Mendeleiev sauntered into the classroom, pushing the spectacles on the bridge of her nose higher with one finger. Her gaze was speculative as she looked around, focusing on Alya.

"Alya Cesaire, pack your bag. Your parents have a long overdue conversation to have with you," she stated.

The two females called had looks of utter confusion and bafflement, though they wisely chose to keep their mouths shut as they exited the room.

Mendeleiev exhaled loudly, nudging a pile of papers on the front desk to the side. "Right, students, enough chitchat. I believe you have a project to work on?"

Adrien's eye twitched.

_Another project?!_

"Yep, another project," Nino agreed. "And no, you didn't speak that out loud, but your expression says everything."

Adrien nervously chuckled, asking, "You wouldn't happen to know what the project is about, right?" His hand rubbed the back of his neck whilst he had a grin on his face.

"I've got you, dude."

Nino bent down to his bag, taking out his tablet, causing the model to do the same. As he peered sideways to do so though, he accidently caught the eye of Marinette, who just so happened to be staring in his direction.

An award-winning beam suddenly graced her features, aimed towards him. The corners of her eyes were creased, and dimples were visible at the sides of her mouth.

Adrien felt heat rush to his cheeks, painting them a dark pink. He grinned back, almost dopily, as she sent him a small wave before turning to the whiteboard at the front.

Realising he was still smiling like an idiot, he quickly reached down to his satchel to grab his tablet, only to see Plagg poking his head out.

The kwami had a smug smirk, emerald orbs shining in amusement. "Just a friend, kid?"

That got his whole face to blush uncontrollably for around thirty seconds.

**~*~*~**

It felt strange for Adrien to walk out of class without a girl latching onto his arm, nails digging into the skin as she spewed out lies with a look of pure innocence.

His feet brought him to the school locker room, where he spotted the locker holding his fencing uniform and sabre.

Though he didn't need them, the kwami in his pocket nipped at his chest with slightly sharp fangs, obviously meaning he wanted a block of cheese.

Adrien sighed, pulling open the brown metal door as he pulled out a wedge of Camembert.

"H-Hello, Adrien," a feminine voice called out, catching his attention. "How are you today?"

His head poked out from behind the locker door, letting him realise that Marinette was standing right beside him.

"Oh! Hi, Mari!" He turned to face her. "I'm doing pretty well, actually! Thanks for asking!"

Marinette smiled, making a blush threaten to crawl its way up his cheeks.

"Are you okay? You seemed kind of out-of-it in class. Is something wrong?"

"Well..."

He sighed, changing his tone to a serious one.

"I wanted to apologise for not speaking up about Lila lying," Adrien started, "I didn't realise how much her lies were affecting everyone else, and you especially."

She reached a hand out to place on his shoulder comfortingly, as he carried on with, "If I had said something, the class wouldn't have all turned against you, or accused you of such nasty things. I'm so sorry for letting you down as a friend, Marinette."

"Adrien...you don't have to apologise," she said, "I already forgive you."

"What?" he breathed, heart beginning to speed up at their close proximity.

"I didn't tell you how she threatened me, or how she was so hellbent on torturing me," Marinette revealed, "So it's not your fault. If anything, it's mine. I should have told you the truth at the beginning."

"But-"

She cupped his cheek, hushing him instantly.

"Like I said, it's not your fault, it never really was. So don't beat yourself up about it. I forgive you, okay?"

All he managed to do was nod, as she tilted her head in a questioning manner and stood back with a hand held out.

"Friends?"

Adrien held no hesitation as he shook her smaller hand firmly, squeezing tight.

_But what if I want to be more than friends?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, someone's smitten! (¬ _¬)


	9. Nine

Hues of orange and rouge swirled together in Paris's sky, showering the ground in a light pink. The Sun was beginning to set, with it peeking just below the fluffy clouds above.

Marinette sighed, gazing back down at the book in her lap. Scribbled on it were notes in French, that were somewhat rushed and careless. The paper was slightly creased and crumpled, with it hanging on by the edge of the binder keeping it in place.

She ripped it off, placing the notebook to the side, before scanning again through the script.

Beside her, a high-pitched voice called out, "Marinette? What if Chat Noir doesn't turn up?"

Said girl answered, "Well, I can't get mad at him. After all, I didn't tell him to visit, or that I needed to interview him for my project."

Tikki only sighed, beginning to munch on her cookie again. She was currently hidden in the shrubbery of a nearby flower pot, that provided enough cover for her if the hero did end up coming.

Feeling a slight vibration emanating from her pocket, Marinette jumped slightly, soon reaching for her phone. There was a message displayed on the screen, from a new number that the girl had added recently.

 **Chloe:** Has that alley cat shown up yet?

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth, as she began to reply to the text. Just as she was about to send it, an unusual sound caught her attention, a few yards in front of her.

Glancing up, Marinette's observant eyes managed to catch onto a figure leaping across the rooftops, their onyx suit shining from the lampposts situated about. They pulled out a baton from behind their back, using it to extend and jump higher in the air.

Smiling, she watched as her partner landed on a nearby building, with his emerald eyes glistening like a gem in the dark. Marinette shifted on her chair, standing up and strolling over to the railings of her balcony.

All of a sudden, the chartreuse sclera focused on her form, that was slightly hunched over due to the cold. Chat Noir's bell rung quietly as his pinned ears caught the echo of a shuffle to his left, causing him to look there.

Marinette sent a lopsided grin to the male, indicating for him to come over with a tilt of the head. The dimples on her cheeks creased, whilst the freckles dotted over them were significantly more pronounced in the luminescent glow around.

Pressing the green paw-print button on his staff, he held it out, allowing his body to be brought upwards. He aimed onto Marinette's balcony, with him landing effortlessly on his feet behind the girl.

The end of his belt whipped from the movement, hitting the ground when he stood up.

"Kitty," she greeted, a laugh in her voice.

"Princess."

"I didn't expect to see you two nights in a row," Marinette mused, walking over to the hatch leading to the inside of her home. "I mean, I'm not complaining, but its strange."

"Not happy to see me again Princess?" he asked, clawed hand resting against his chest as he followed her in.

She chuckled. "Of course I'm happy, Chat. And, funnily enough, you couldn't have come at a better time. I actually needed to interview you for a project, if that's okay with you. Chloe and me-"

Marinette cut herself off with a breathless chuckle, "-well, _I_ convinced _her_ to settle on doing a presentation on you, out of all the Miraculous heroes."

"Me?" Chat Noir mocked, "This mere alley cat is the topic of your project? I'm flattered, my Princess."

Giggling, she added in, "Well, of course! Why wouldn't you be? Don't tell Chloe but-"

Lowering her voice, Marinette whispered, "I find you better than Queen Bee."

"Well...I'm not surprised. Its only fair that this Knight's Princess finds him the fairest of them all!"

That caused Marinette to break into a fit of laughter, not noticing a kwami exasperatedly sigh as they zipped behind the folders at her computer desk.

Chat Noir sauntered to the spotted chaise at the side of the room, planting himself on the plush material. The fabric was a soft texture that tickled his skin, sending a cold yet homely shiver down his spine.

Marinette smirked, pulling the chair at her table towards the male. She sat down, facing him as she focused her gaze on the paper in her grasp.

"So," she started. "When did you first begin your role as a superhero?"

Unconsciously, his eyes flickered away, hand placed on his chin. Tapping at his face with a pointed finger, he finally answered, "Well, when Hawk Moth first akumatized someone, Stoneheart, me and Ladybug had to save him. That was when me and her both became heroes, I guess."

Chat shrugged his shoulders, a guilty grin playing on his lips. "Sorry that I don't really remember. I might not be the best Miraculous hero to do your project on."

"Hey, don't say that," Marinette disagreed, placing a small hand on his shoulder. "I think you're the best hero do it on. Everyone always thinks about Ladybug, not _you,_ Chat."

Straining a smile, he offered weakly, "Shouldn't that mean you do it on her, too?"

All of a sudden, her arms had wound their way around his waist, as she leaned her head against his chest. She murmured, "Oh, stop undermining yourself, Kitty. You know you're amazing, right?"

Looking up, Marinette caught his gaze, that was transfixed on her bluebell eyes - though unknown to her.

"Gosh, this got depressing real fast, didn't it," she muttered, absentmindedly tracing circles on his leather-clad bicep.

"You know what-" she decided, suddenly stepping back and off the chaise. "-movie night, just you and me. How about that?"

He floundered, responding, "W-What? But, what about your work?"

"Who caaarres?" Marinette drawled. "You are way more important than that measly thing. Now, c'mon. I've been saving a movie for us to watch for a while now."

Tugging on his arm, she pulled him into a lying position onto the chaise, before grabbing her laptop a few metres away. Stepping back again, she settled herself in the crook of his arm, prompting Adrien to unconsciously wrap it around her.

Marinette flipped open the device's top, switching it on and searching for the correct video.

"You comfortable?" she questioned, sitting up slightly to alleviate her weight from his flushed form.

"U-Uh, well, hold on a moment."

He crawled backwards on the furniture, resting his spine on the raised edge as he held one arm out. Marinette fell into it without hesitation, sighing contentedly whilst finally bringing up the movie.

A blush began to colour his cheeks, with the arm around her shoulders remaining impossibly still as she lay her head on his chest.

"You seem tense," she noted lazily, eyes the slightest bit droopy. "You okay with watching the film? We've already done this a dozen times already."

Chat Noir gulped, silently inhaling. "No, no. I'm just...tired, I guess. Don't worry, Princess. I'd love to see what you've picked out."

The beam that graced her features at his speech made him almost reconsider his answer, if the lingering heat on his face said anything.


	10. Ten

A sigh escaped Miss Mendeleiev's mouth, as she pinched the skin between her eyebrows. She stood there for a moment, listening to the voices emanating from within the classroom, before adjusting the glasses on the bridge of her nose. She opened the door.

Her heels clicked against the wooden floor as she strolled to the front desk, pointedly ignoring the fact that the students had quietened at her presence.

Stares met her frame. Wide eyes met with other pairs as everyone around had thoughts racing through their minds.

The teacher placed several folders on the table, slightly pushing back in the overflowing papers that threatened to fall out. She pushed aside the pencils scattered about, putting down a tall and silver thermos in their place.

"Good morning, class."

"'Morning, Miss Mendeleiev," three teens answered in unison.

"Thank you, Mr Agreste, Miss Bourgeois, Miss Dupain-Cheng," she acknowledged in return, sending them a nod each.

Her hands folded together on the desk, as she made her posture straight and strict deliberately. "Now, I'm sure you've heard of all the rumours going around that concern Caline. Am I correct?"

"Yeah!" a girl agreed aloud, prompting all to listen in. "I heard she got fired from her job, right?"

"That would be correct, Miss Kubdel," Mendeleiev responded. "Would you mind sitting straight and removing the chewing gum you currently have in your mouth?"

Alix didn't do as said - she only sat with her mouth agape. Her teeth stopped their munching on her candy.

"I will be your substitute until the school has found a suitable replacement to teach you for the rest of the year," the woman carried on, earning gasps from all four corners of the room.

"She was fired?" Marinette asked, not realising that her thoughts had been voiced by herself.

"Yep," a smug blonde replied, smirking whilst taking in the protests of her classmates behind. "A certain someone may have had a say on the final verdict of her job status."

"Chloe," Marinette said sternly.

"What?" she shrugged. "You and I both know she was an enabler for both me and a certain liar."

"Alright, silence!" Mendeleiev commanded, slamming her fist onto the table. Immediately, the shouts died down until eventually no one was speaking.

"Mr Agreste, your question?"

"Umm, was Mr Damocles the one that fired Miss Bustier?" Adrien questioned curiously.

"Oh? I'm surprised that you haven't heard. Principal Damocles is on payed leave whilst an investigation is being conducted on his teaching methods," the teacher informed.

Most of the class sucked in a deep breath. Some of the teens began to shout out again, but others couldn't help the way they glanced to the floor in understanding.

Miss Mendeleiev clapped authoritatively. "Okay, class!" she called. "I think that's enough chatting for the morning. Unless you want to complete the lesson after school in your own time?"

That suggestion caused them all to shut their mouths tight, as they watched her turn to the blackboard behind. She pulled out a chunk of chalk and began to write.

Chloe, who had just picked up her striped yellow-and-black pencil, felt a nimble fingers grasp at her right hand. They squeezed tight.

"Thank you, Chlo," Marinette whispered under her breath, soon breaking the physical contact as Mendeleiev opened her mouth to teach.

The blonde felt the familiar rush of heat travelling to her cheeks.

**~*~*~**

"So, how did the interview go last night? You didn't answer my messages when I asked about it."

"O-Oh, that? Well, I-I ummm..."

Chloe raised a brow expectantly.

Marinette twiddled with her fingers in an anxious manner. She could sense the pink dusting her features.

"We, we may have gotten a bit distracted...?"

There was a small margin of silence.

"'Distracted'?" the girl repeated, getting a nod from her friend.

"So, I maaayy have watched a movie with Chat and fallen asleep with him?"

"What!" Chloe exclaimed.

"N-Nothing like that happened!" she was quick to assure. "I swear! We've done it a dozen times, anyway, and this time wasn't much different!"

The two stared at each other in silence. The blush on Marinette's face burned brighter in embarrassment.

"Hi M-Marinette!"

Said teen jumped at the greeting, yet visibly relaxed when she realised who had spoken. "H-Hi, Adrien! How's it going?"

"Oh! It's uhhh, going well," the boy said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Unknown to the duo, Chloe smirked to the side of them.

"That's good!" Marinette enthused, "I hope your father hasn't given you any photoshoots today."

"W-Well, he hasn't, thankfully."

"It's about time he gives you a break," Chloe noted. "That man has been overworking you too much, Sunshine."

Before Adrien could prepare his denial of the claim, the youngest there broke in with, "Yeah, he definitely has. I mean, look at the bags under your eyes."

She brought a small hand up, cupping his cheeks as she studied the very structure of his face. Adrien couldn't help they way he stuttered uselessly with red coating his features.

"Marinette?"

The three turned simultaneously, leaving Adrien to mourn for the lost warmth from his classmate.

"Luka?" Marinette squeaked, seeing his tall figure stood only a few steps away.


	11. Eleven

"Luka?"

"Hello, Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette," said boy teased, accompanying the greeting with a chuckle.

"H-Hi!" she enthused, a blush overtaking her features. "It's great to see you."

All of a sudden, a hand held her shoulder firmly, whilst a voice spoke from next to her ear.

"It's great to see you too," Adrien agreed, though his tone held the sound of a slight hiss. The bluenette he was holding close simply shrugged it off, as she walked forward and towards the guitarist nearby.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, adding on at the last second, "N-Not that I don't want you to be!"

"Well, I actually wanted hang out this afternoon," Luka revealed, a smile playing on his lips. "If you're free, that is. I was thinking we could take another stroll around Paris."

"Oh, that would be fun!"

Turning, she made eye contact with the two blondes behind; one who was smugly smirking, and the other who had a furrowed brow aimed at Luka.

She questioned, "Will you two be okay if I go with him? I mean, you could come along if you want, but-"

"We'll be fine," Chloe cut in, answering for them both. "We know you Lovebirds need some time to yourself, anyway."

The duo blushed in embarrassment, glancing to the side.

" _Right,_ Adrien?"

"O-Oh, yeah - of course Chlo!" the male responded, rubbing at the back of his neck in nervousness. "We'll, we'll leave you two be. I hope you have a good time together."

"Thank you," Marinette said, sending an appreciative upturn of the mouth to the model. In response, he did the same, yet with a pink dusting his face.

The female hesitated for a moment, before gripping Luka's hand in hers. They both pointedly ignored the action, only acknowledging it with identical blushes, and began to walk off.

Adrien watched intently, his emerald eyes narrowing at their intertwined fingers. For some reason, he felt his fists clench at the sight, as he was oblivious to Chloe's words.

The Mayor's daughter clicked her fingers in front of his vision, causing him to jump in surprise at the noise. Now that he had the ability to study his surroundings better, he noticed that the teens had already disappeared from view.

"Ugh, finally. Took long enough for you to break out of that," his friend groaned. "What is up with you, anyway? Gosh, if I knew better you have a crush on Mari judging by the way you look at her."

"H-Hey, I don't!" Adrien denied, folding his arms. "She's, she's just a-"

"Don't. Don't even finish that sentence," Chloe cut him off with, raising a manicured finger. "Now, I'm going to go back to Daddy's Hotel to work on the hero project we have. Call me if you want to escape the Agreste Mansion for a while."

With that parting offer, she proceeded to stroll away, her purse swinging back and forth from where it was hung. The boy was soon left alone.

Adrien gazed at the direction that Luka and Marinette had sauntered off at, and then changed a glance at the silver ring he adorned.

He slunk off into a place hidden from sight.

**~*~*~**

As she took a seat, Marinette pulled the chair a bit closer to the rounded table it was situated at. An onyx umbrella was open above, that provided a canopy which soaked up the Sun's vibrant rays.

She let out a breath. Her fingers played with the tips of her flowing locks.

Luka sat straight across from her form, smiling gently at the display of anxiousness. He quizzed, "Are you okay with this? We don't have to eat here if you don't want to."

"No, no, no. That's not it," she assured. "It's just that, uh...well, this seems kind of like a date, doesn't it?"

The guitarist froze.

"I-I mean, if you don't want it to be, that's fine! I'm j-just wondering if it is or if we're friends hanging out like normal or, you know, something else!" Marinette rambled.

There was quiet for a few seconds, consisting of Luka attempting to calm down the red on his features.

"I...do you want this to be a date?" he finally asked in a soft voice, reaching a hand flat onto the table.

The designer exhaled slowly. A smaller, shaking hand held his in a warm hold.

"...I would love it to be."

**~*~*~**

A male - perched atop a rooftop nearby - sucked in a raspy breath. An uncomfortable pain settled in his chest, that soon spread from his heart and all the way to his toes.

Thoughts rushed through his mind wildly. He inhaled and exhaled at a fast pace, feeling his clawed fingers dig into the cement beneath. Chat Noir's back was arched, reminiscent of the very animal he was dressed as.

Slit irises glared at Luka Couffaine below, who was blissfully unaware of the hissing hero above, as he laughed at a joke the girl he was talking to made.

Adrien growled threateningly, though the sound abruptly stopped when his eyes moved to Marinette a bit to the side.

He took in the freckles spotted over her cheeks, her silky tresses blowing in the breeze, the way she sat in a graceful and carefree posture.

Before Chat knew what was happening, a tingle tickled his neck, before a grin graced his darkened features.


	12. Twelve

"Thank you for this, Luka," Marinette spoke softly. "I...I really enjoyed it."

The guitarist smiled with pink dusting his features, before nervously asking, "Would you like to go on another date?"

There was little to no hesitation as she took his hand from across the table, and responded, "Yes, I'd love to."

Luka let out a chuckle. "How about...the Eiffel Tower, if you're up for that?"

Nodding, she stood up at the same time as her companion, and pushed her chair under the circular table. Marinette turned to the other person, who she still had interlaced hands with.

"Text me to let me know you've gotten home safely, okay?"

"I will, dont worry," he agreed. "But you do the same."

Giggling, the girl answered, "Yeah."

The duo spent another few seconds or so staring into each other's eyes, that both twinkled brightly with happiness.

That was when Marinette decided to act.

In a quick movement, she strode to Luka, and planted a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. Then, Marinette spun around in a flash, and almost sprinted off across the street.

When she turned around the corner, she leaned on a wall with a deep breath - unaware that Luka, still standing at their table, was frozen and blushing profusely. Nor that an akuma was watching said male with anger in his eyes.

"Marinette~" a voice called from her purse, prompting her to look down. There, Tikki was settled, with a knowing smile on her face.

"I knowww, it's just that...ugh, I don't even know..." the designer grumbled.

The kwami only chuckled, saying, "Come on! It's getting late, we should head back to the bakery."

"Right!" she enthused, glancing about, before shutting the clasp of her bag and strolling away. "Maybe I can tell Chat about this," she mumbled as an afterthought.

**~*~*~**

Luka walked at a steady pace forwards, hearing only his footsteps and the faint song from birds chirping in the trees. The waves of the Seine were surprisingly still in the cool breeze, though they sloshed every so often in the background.

There was a buzz in his pocket.

Pulling out his phone, he checked his messages, finding a notification from Marinette. He smiled at the reminder of the freckled girl - of her dark locks and of her personality. He was just about to type a reply, when there was the sound of something landing in front of him.

As he chanced a glance up, his jaw soon became stiff, and the device in his grip fell to the floor.

**~*~*~**

"He hasn't texted me back yet."

"I'm sure he's okay, Marinette," Tikki assured her holder. "His home is further away from the restaurant, so I'm sure that it'd just take him longer to make it there."

Letting out a sigh, the girl could only nod in agreement, before pulling out her phone and dialling one of her contacts.

"Hello?" a monotone voice called from the other end.

"'Gami!" Marinette cheered, "How are you?"

"I am doing fine, Mari-Hime. How about you?"

"Great, actually. I just wanted to thank you for the sketchbook!"

Kagami nodded in understanding at her house, while her lips curved into a small smile. "I take that you've been using it?"

"Yep, and I love the paper! It's perfect for drawing on without smudging the pencil lines when I rub out the designs, and the cover is amazing. It has my name on!"

"Yes. I decided that it would only be fit for a friend of mine," the fencer revealed, whilst staring at a selfie of herself and Marinette in a picture frame above.

"Thank you so much for it, 'Gami," she repeated. "It's beautiful."

"Like you," Kagami spoke slyly.

"Hey - don't say that!" she admonished with a fiery blush, as she saw Tikki trying to hold in minature giggles behind a pair of paws.

"Why? It's true, isn't it?"

"Okay, bye!"

Cutting off the phone call, Marinette leaned back with a groan, much to the amusement of a kwami nearby. She gripped the bed sheets beneath her, when all of a sudden, a frown formed on her lips.

"Luka still hasn't texted back yet," she spoke aloud, turning to Tikki.

The being nodded understandingly, floating forward onto Marinette's outstretched palm.

"Just say the words."

"Tikki, Spots On."


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always write up my works on Wattpad first, then transfer them onto AO3 and Tumblr.
> 
> Guess what happened?
> 
> Right after I finished writing this whole part I accidently clicked on the option for my revision history of the chapter and basically got rid of everything apart from the first two paragraphs. I couldn't change it back.
> 
> Luckily, I logged into Wattpad on my computer and everything was there, and when I saved it, it said that I could either keep the save on the computer or one without all the words. I picked the computer one, duh.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and comment. I almost felt like smashing my head in when I thought I got rid of it all.

Wind blew strong against Ladybug's form, causing shivers to wrack through her body as she swung in the sky. People below waved their arms about in excitement at the sight of her, yet she simply ignored it all.

Her focus was instead on making her way over to Luka's home.

She threw out her yo-yo again, and heard its telltale zipping cutting the air. Then, the string pulled taught, and she was once again lifted into suspension.

The Sun lit up Marinette like an angel, allowing her figure to be seen from miles away in the city of Paris.

It was as if the only one to disturb the peace was her - apart from the insistent chirping of birds and echoes of cheers from the crowds far away.

A boat in the distance made Ladybug's eyes light up. She sped up her movements with faster steps and higher leaps.

Half a minute later, she finally landed on a rooftop nearby Luka's, making her let out a sigh of relief. She placed the yo-yo previously in her hand at her hip, and began to glance around.

"...Huh," she muttered to herself after not seeing him anywhere. "Maybe he got held up?"

Marinette's bluebell eyes caught onto a high-up chimney, and her gaze became resolute. She sprung up by her heels and perched on top of the structure.

Her head tilted in all directions, whilst she scanned her surroundings. However, when there were no results of what she wanted, her brows furrowed.

Ladybug stood up slowly, still slightly panting from the rooftop running earlier.

That was when a flash of blue was visible in an alley right underneath her.

Ocean eyes narrowed. A spotted heroine moved like an acrobat down a house's wall, using the fire escape and grooves in the bricks to help herself down.

Though it was still daytime, shadows ate up the corners of the alley, preventing Marinette from seeing anything close. She edged backwards, peeking about, with her yo-yo spinning as a blur.

"Ladybug?"

The voice from behind prompted her to let out a short scream, as she whipped back and flipped the taller person over. She found herself pinning someone familiar to the ground, with their face right in front of hers.

"L-Luka!" she squeeked, jumping back. "I'm s-so sorry!"

The teen scrambled to get up, and held a hand out. Luka took it quickly and stood, yet didn't let go.

"Ladybug, you need to get out of here," he spoke. "He's looking for me, specifically."

"W-What?" she stuttered. "An akuma is?"

Luka raised a brow, asking, "Wait, you don't know that he's been akumatized?"

"...No...? Who?" Marinette answered after a second.

Suddenly, there was a booming laugh from above - almost on the border of a cackle - that was painfully recognisable to the two teenagers. Ladybug snapped her head up to the source of it.

A gasp escaped her mouth.

"What's wrong, Bugaboo?" the crouched person mused. "Surprised that it's me? I bet you never thought it was possible, did you?"

"H-How, what, w-why?"

Adrien landed on the ground in front of them with his head bowed, as another hysterical chuckle shook his chest. The shadows around hid his figure well, only letting his silhouette be seen.

"'Why'?" he rhetorically quizzed. "Well, it's because _Luka_ -" he hissed the name in a venomous manner, "-here took what I loved!"

The akuma vaulted up high into the air with his staff, then held it up to hit the duo down below. Marinette gasped, throwing her body at Luka to push him out of the way.

They ended up on the ground, faces close together for a second time. Ladybug blushed pink, before hearing a feral hiss from behind and grabbing her yo-yo and friend at the same time.

She swung off, holding him tight, until a baton unlatched her weapon from what it was wrapped around. Soon, wind was whistling in her ears, and she let out an instinctive yelp.

Luckily, they were decently low to the floor. The two rolled in different directions, with the impact causing a few bruises on their knees and arms.

Adrien vocalised his amusement, as he stalked in the middle of the streets to Luka. Parisians around noticed his presence, and screamed loudly as they clambered to get away. Many opted to pull out their phones and record the scene, however, instead.

Marinette groaned. She picked herself up from smooth cement. Her gaze shifted to where slow footsteps emanated from.

Instead of his usual black attire, Chat Noir - or Chat _Blanc_ \- wore only white. The ears pinned to his bleached previously blond locks were ivory, along with his bell, staff and whole costume. His skin also seemed to be much paler in shade than usual.

The belt resembling a tail from his waist flicked against the ground harshly, reflecting his anger. So did the barely concealed growl bubbling in his throat.

"You took her from me!" he roared. "She loved me and you stopped me from telling her!"

Chat Blanc brought two shaking hands up to his chest, and parted his lips to speak. As he did so, a ball of energy formed at his claws.

"Cataclysm!"

"No!"

Ladybug launched her yo-yo in Luka's direction, and tugged the string as soon as it had wrapped around the male's waist. The destructive power once aimed at him was blown into a nearby car.

White spread across the vehicle in a flash, as a noise akin to water bubbling was heard from it. Then, the whole thing disintegrated into dust, leaving behind not one speck of what was once there before.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief, yet it soon turned into a choked gasp when Adrien faced her way. His eyes and sclera were now a piercing and icy blue, that appeared to dig into her very soul.

It didn't help that they had now narrowed into slits.

"Stop trying to get in the way!" Chat Blanc shouted. "I need to rid of him, then I can go look for her!"

"Who?" Ladybug yelled back, twirling her weapon as a shield in front of herself and Luka. "I'm sure there's another way to go about this, Chat. We don't have to resort to violence!"

The akuma laughed, placing a clawed hand to their chest. "You don't understand, do you?" he sneered. "The last time I did nothing, she was hurt by those she loved! I'm afraid I don't trust _Luka_ here enough to keep her safe like I can."

He charged forward, and soon he and Marinette were in an even battle. Whenever he would whack his baton in her direction, the turning yo-yo in her grip would knock it away and to the side.

The only noises were their weapons clanging and occasional grunts.

Soon, Chat Blanc grew tired of the fight, and he voiced it with a growl. He extended his baton up, bringing his body with it, then landed behind Ladybug's unprotected back.

A swift kick at her spine threw the hero forward and into a wall, that slightly cracked at the force exerted to it. She moaned in pain, stumbling flat onto a pavement.

Adrien grinned. He focused his attention to Luka.

Said person was glaring at Chat, though it was obvious he was worried for Ladybug with the quick and meaningful glances he sent her way.

"Now," the villain started. "I think it's time to get rid of you, and get my Princess."

He aimed his baton at the boy, staring uncaringly with now emotionless eyes as the end of the weapon began to glow.

"Wait!"

The fangs in Chat Blanc's mouth glinted dangerously, as he glanced to Marinette without moving his head or arm.

The female was panting, and her eyes were wide while regarding her partner.

"W-Who did you say you were getting again?" she questioned shakily - a note of fear in her tone.

There was a moment of silence.

"My Princess, of course."

His gaze returned to Luka.

"Right after _you're_ out of the picture."


	14. Fourteen

Ladybug threw her yo-yo upwards and pulled, causing her to swing in Luka's direction. She grabbed him from the ground in a swift movement, and proceeded to travel to a rooftop above.

After settling him safely onto the building, she turned back around, finding Chat Blanc glaring their way. The sight alone made her gulp.

"Lucky Charm!"

The familiar sensation of power flowed through her veins, as she tossed her spotted weapon straight above and into the air. Little ladybugs spun in a swirl before forming an item and dropping it into her hands.

"A-A teapot?" Marinette stuttered in confusion, looking over the object with a furrowed brow.

Adrien let out a cackle from where he was on the floor. His hand soon lifted up and aimed at the blue-haired teens. Destructive energy tingled at the tips of his claws.

"And how do you think you're going to defeat me with that, Bugaboo?" her partner taunted. "Going to stir up a solution to this?"

Ladybug grit her teeth in concentration. She scanned about, tilting her head to aid in the search. That was when she took a moment to comprehend his words.

_'Stir'..._

The heroine gasped quietly in realisation, snapping her head up. Images of an old man with a greying beard and Hawaiian shirt filtered through her mind.

A smirk tugged at her lips.

Chat Blanc resisted the urge to step back at her expression, and instead he decided to say, "Fine, choose not to fight. It'll make it all the more easier to get to my Princess."

With that statement, he snatched the baton from the belt around his waist. The tip of it glowed an eerie purple, until he pressed the paw-shaped button on the surface of the staff.

A beam of violet shot their way. Ladybug blocked it with a few twirls of her yo-yo, before landing in front of him on smooth cement.

The duo exchanged kicks and punches, whilst they both attempted to knock each other over. Civilians crowded around cheered for the female in a chant, phones recording in their hands.

Chat growled beneath his breath, pushing harder with more heated blows at the shouts of the Parisians. Marinette edged backwards a few steps at his aggressive assault.

Eventually, the akuma managed to spin his weapon in a fast circle, then extend it into Ladybug's body. She was launched back onto a pavement metres away, and a pain settled itself on her shoulder from the impact.

The girl moaned. She picked herself up from the ground, whipping her head to make eye contact with Luka on a rooftop nearby. That was when she noticed that he was pointing in the direction opposite of what she was currently facing.

Marinette chanced a glance there, only to see a portion of the River Seine reflecting the Sun's rays off of its surface. She gazed again at Adrien, who was looking back with a twist of the lips that clearly hinted at a smidge of smugness.

His pinned cat ears pointed above to where Luka was, and when catching sight of the guitarist, he glared with sharp fangs menacingly glinting.

 _Wait, he's providing a distraction,_ Ladybug noted. _And he wants me to do something with the River Seine...?_

Her eyes wandered over to the water again, and back to her partner. Then, an epiphany came to mind.

"Hey, Chat Noir!"

Chat jerked his head to her with a growl. "That's not who I am anymore! I am-"

He cut himself off when seeing the hero chuck her yo-yo at a lamppost, and swing his way. A grin stretched across his features, as he spun his baton as a shield in the place where she would be.

At least, where he thought so.

Instead, Marinette slid along the ground between his legs, ending up crouched right behind him. She kicked out beneath Adrien's feet, and watched as he tripped to her level.

Her figure performed a flip to stand back on the ground again, as she tied up his form with her endless string. Then, a grunt escaped her mouth as she twisted and pulled hard with her aim being the Seine.

Chat Blanc flew across the sky in a blur, and a loud splash echoed when he was dunked heavily into the large body of water.

Ladybug sighed in relief, and swung like a pendulum towards Luka. She held out a hand, and watched as he took it with his before she jumped off of the building with her friend and a throw of her yo-yo.

"Are you okay?" she breathed, panting lightly from the excursion of energy needed to run and fight her partner.

"Yes," the teen answered. "But, Ladybug, you have to leave me and go to Marinette."

The designer almost froze, yet held off the urge to. She instead exhaled when spotting a familiar massage parlour in the distance, and sprinted fast towards it.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" she found herself asking. "I'm sure Marinette can keep herself safe."

"I don't think she can," Luka voiced, glancing down with a worried expression. "Ladybug, please, you have to go and protect her."

Said person blushed pink, as she landed in an alley on the street beside a certain parlour.

"I-I can't! I have to make sure you're safe."

The guitarist gained a sad look, before gazing to the side. "Okay, but I'm going to make sure Chat Blanc doesn't get to her."

He turned to leave, but Marinette held his arm back with the exclamation of, "Wait!"

A beeping sound echoed around them, emanating from her earrings. She placed a finger on them, and flickered her eyes around in hesitance.

However, she soon gained a resolute look.

"Ladybug, you need to get out of here. You'll detransform."

The heroine smiled. "I know. That's the point."

The beeping became shrill and sped up for a few moments, then a blinding pink flash shone around them. Luka covered his sight with his arms as a reflex.

There were a few seconds of silence, as a hand touched his arm gently.

"You can open your eyes."

As he did so, he couldn't help them widening whilst taking in who was standing there in front of him.

"Melody?"


	15. Fifteen

"Luka Couffaine, here is the Miraculous of the Snake, which grants the power of Second Chance, and you will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you must return the bracelet to me. Can I trust you?"

The guitarist stared at the box his friend held up, and took it with no hesitance. He lifted the carved lid up, and was met with a turquoise orb of light materialising at his side.

After a few seconds, it disappeared to reveal a blue kwami reminiscent of a serpent.

"Are you sure that I should use this again? Chat Blanc already knows my identity from when I first wore it when fighting Desperada."

"I know," she admitted with a sigh, "But it's the only protection I can grant you right now. You're the True Holder for the Snake, and your heart resonates the best with it. Maybe in the future we can work on changing your suit so that Hawk Moth can't recognise you if Chat reveals your identity later."

Luka nodded, picking up the jewellery, before connecting the two ends of it around his wrist.

Marinette scooped up Tikki from her shoulder, watching as she finished munching on a cookie. Then, the girl questioned, "You ready?"

"Of course!" the god enthused, floating into the air. "Sass?"

"Yesss, I am ready to assist."

The female turned to Master Fu, bidding, "I'll see you after we save Chat Noir."

The Guardian nodded. "I have faith in you, Marinette."

She smiled, and walked towards the wooden door to exit. Luka followed, and with a few final waves goodbye, they soon stepped out onto the streets of Paris.

**~*~*~**

A quiet growl pierced through the air, as a figure in white narrowed his icy blue eyes in anger. He stood up from his perch, lept onto a certain balcony, and pulled open the hatch.

Immediately, the scent of bread and sweets wafted into his nostrils, causing his dilated orbs to set and a sigh to escape his lips. He landed on the bed beneath him, then leaned his head over it to see around the whole room.

Mannequins were placed to the sides nearby to a spotted chaise, where his past visits had been spent lounging and lazing on its surface. Lingering sunlight filtered through the circular window embedded in one of the walls.

The ears atop Adrien's head flicked. His belt tail whipped the blanket he had now stood up from. Sharp fangs glinted as a snarl tore through his lips.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, Chat Blanc, but you need to find Ladybug."

Chat grunted at the voice echoing in his mind, and denied, "No I don't - my Princess is more important. Besides, do you see the pest about?"

He furrowed his brow, and the symbol in front of his face flickered before disappearing. Then, with a simple thought, he prevented the villain that had once possessed him from being able to see through his eyes.

The akuma flexed his claws. He tilted his gaze up to the trapdoor above. Soon after, his legs sprung him up high, leaving him soaring through the air and down to the ground.

A baton saved his fall. It extended to help him scower around the city, with his heightened senses being utilised.

That was when a Wi-Fi pole from an apartment building caught his attention. Chat Blanc jumped to the top of it in an easy movement, and perched.

He tilted his head in all directions whilst scanning about. Not many were out at the time, as the Sun was soon about to set, and give way to the Moon.

That made him growl again. His pointed fingers dug into the metal at his feet, and bubbles of white began to form on his hands.

All of a sudden, his pinned cat ears twitched, and Adrien froze. Narrowed eyes snapped to a structure far below. Their irises slit.

**~*~*~**

"So, she just called it a day?"

"Yeah!" Marinette replied, holding her hand in front of her face to smother her chuckles. "Whenever I ask her why, she always gets so embarrassed."

Luka smiled slyly. "I think I know why."

The girl blinked up at him with innocent eyes. "Really? But this is _Kagami_ we're talking about."

He let out a laugh. "Well, it's obvious, really. I think she has a cru-"

Their conversation was cut off by a hiss nearby, and the teens both glanced up to where the source was. There, atop a lamppost ahead, was Chat Blanc staring, enraged, at their intertwined hands.

"Chaton..." Marinette breathed on instinct.

The akuma turned to her at the quiet nickname, and his irises slowly expanded to a size bigger than usual. However, they soon turned back into slits as Luka took hold of one of her arms.

"You..." he growled, landing on his two feet on the pavement below. "I've had _enough_. I need to protect you, Princess, and he's stopping me from doing that."

"I don't need protecting!" she exclaimed. "Or saving! You do, Chat. Just give me the akumatized object, I'm sure that I can find Ladybug so she can de-evilize you."

The female held a hand out, and moved closer with a pleading expression. Adrien did the same, and he soon found himself stalking to right in front of her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he whispered softly. "After all, who can keep you safe without Chat Blanc around?" There was an edge to his tone, as he carried on, "Certainly not Couffaine."

With that, he stepped back, and whipped out his staff. Marinette watched as the tip of it glowed a bright purple, before he pressed the paw-shaped button on the hilt of the weapon.

Her eyes widened, but she had no time to process what happened.

Since a person pushed her body to the side, and violet instead enveloped Luka, who had been the one to save her from the hit.

"Luka!"

A cackle heaved Chat's chest. "That was meant for my Princess, but now that I think about it..."

He tapped at his chin with a finger, then grinned whilst twirling the baton in his grip. He leaned it across his shoulder.

"...I can use this to my advantage."

The heroine could only watch with a worried look, as her friend turned to face her. Though what made her quietly gasp and step back a few feet wasn't his blank features.

Rather, it was the fact that his eyes were a different colour.

A bright, ruby red.


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :)

"Luka? What's going on? Are you okay?"

At Marinette's small voice, his features began to twitch, and his brows furrowed. The red eyes that he had flickered back to their original mint for a few moments.

There was a sneer off to the side, followed by Luka's sclera flashing ruby again.

"I'm not okay," he answered in an uncharacteristic tone. It was dark with a layer of condescending beneath - the opposite of his usually calm vocals. "Not at all."

The girl that he had spoken to fought off a flinch. "Luka, you have to fight it!" she pled.

"And why's that? Why should I go back to my usual self when you've been lying to me this whole time?"

It felt as if the air had been cut off from her lungs. "L-Lying? I-"

"Yes, _lying,_ " the guitarist scoffed, with an expression that didn't suit his personality. "I bet that Lila was the one in the right all along, Marinette. You can't make up all of the things she said."

"B-But she did do them! She spread rumours about me, and-"

"There you again..." he remarked, rolling his vibrant crimson eyes as he folded his arms.

Just like Luka's voice, his posture and mannerisms were all wrong, and almost reminded Marinette of someone else until her friend spoke up again with a shake of the head.

"You're always making yourself the victim, aren't you? That's probably why you haven't 'forgiven' your class."

A sudden burst of confidence sparked from the designer's chest, and she defended, "I'll have you know that I did! You can even ask-"

"Chloe, I'm guessing?" he broke in boredly. "Her being your friend just proves what kind of person you are."

Though Marinette was aware that the words weren't Luka's own, she still couldn't help the fact that she took a step back, right into something that didn't move an inch. However, she didn't acknowledge that.

Coming forward, the teal-haired boy derided, "You're just like how you painted Lila to be, aren't you? A deceiving little bully."

He leaned closer. "A deceiving little _liar._ "

It felt like the last word echoed miles around, and the teen froze at the sound of it escaping his lips. She was so startled by the sudden rant that she didn't flinch when two hands from behind held her shoulders.

"You see, Princess?" a male whispered at her ear. " _That_ is why I need to protect you. To save you from people like _him._ "

The cold end of Chat Blanc's baton was slowly pressed to her chest, and instead of a purple light, a pink light emanated from it. It spread a warmth from her legs to the very tips of her fingers, and soon left her still in the akuma's grasp.

Adrien scooped her up gently, before he wrapped her arms around his own neck for stability. She didn't fight back.

Since the scene that had just happened kept playing on repeat in her head. Every insult that Luka had snarked was akin to one of her heartstrings snapping. Every lie that Luka had told kept bringing her back to the image of an Italian wearing a sly smirk, that was aimed only at her.

So caught up in what was whizzing through her mind, Marinette didn't notice how a breeze wasn't flowing through her open locks, nor how the ground wasn't moving up and down anymore until someone had broken her out of her stupor.

"I've got you, Princess."

The same staff from before was placed to her heart, and suddenly she was granted the ability to manipulate her own limbs again. To tell whether or not anything was real or acted - or even forced.

The female breathed deeply. She shook her head to rid of the condescending claims beginning flood her senses, then chanced a quick glance around.

They were near the tip of the Eiffel Tower, from what she could tell. What, with the close clouds and metal foundations all around. Petals of many colours were strewn across the floor, giving off a sweet scent that reminded Marinette of expensive perfume.

Candles were situated on the railings surrounding her and Chat Blanc, providing a soft glow that illuminated their features.

"Seem familiar?" he asked aloud, causing her to snap her attention to him. "It's meant to."

He must have taken her silence as a cue to explain. "I set this up a while ago for when I wanted to invite Ladybug to it, yet she didn't show up. But, I did end up bringing someone else here. That someone was _you,_ Princess."

She debated staying quiet, but couldn't avoid the urge to speak up. "I...I remember."

Adrien smiled warmly - a stark contrast to his icy eyes and snowy suit. "There've been two things that I've learned since back then."

He held up a clawed finger. "One: I admit, I acted like a brat back then, especially when we were fighting Glaciator. I've accepted that, and learnt that Ladybug is only just a friend to me."

Marinette already knew that information, since she herself in the disguise of her alter-ego had listened to him declare it.

"Second," the villain started, just as he walked up to the girl in his presence. He tilted her chin up, gazing down at her. "I've learnt that I was going after the wrong person that whole time...It just took me a while to see that."

The heroine couldn't control how her mouth dropped down, causing Chat Blanc to chuckle. He stalked forward the moment that his friend moved back the smallest bit.

"W-What?" she breathed, bluebell eyes wide. "I...I thought that you only wanted to protect me? Isn't that what you said?"

His amusement at her questions was crystal-clear, with the way that his sharp fangs curled into a grin.

"Oh, Princess, I'm shocked that you're so surprised," he spoke, placing a cold hand on her shoulder. "It was _impossible_ not to fall for you."

The akuma displayed a smirk, bringing his face forward so as to meet her gaze. It only widened when the baker's cheeks dusted a light pink from the action.

"You're _amazing,_ Princess. You helped me when I was feeling down, when I had gotten rejected, gave me advice, cookies, croissants," he listed off, before lowering his voice to a whisper. " _Cuddles_..."

Marinette burned a bright red.

"...And you expected me _not_ to fall for you?" he carried on, while gently grabbing her chin and bringing it up for another time. "Well, guess what? I did."

The one who he had confessed to didn't have any response to his words, and only opened her mouth a few times to speak - yet nothing came out.

"That doesn't mean that you don't need protection, of course. I need to keep you safe from that class of pathetic sheep."

He bared his teeth at the mention of her classmates, and his voice soon trailed off into an angry growl. It made Marinette wince, though Adrien didn't catch it.

That was when the female swore that she heard a quiet **thud** from behind. She whipped her head back, and was met with the sight of Viperion perched on a beam nearby with a finger held to his lips.

She nodded, and turned back to Chat Blanc. What she saw was him flicking dilated eyes about, as a purple symbol kept appearing and then disappearing in front of his face.

It seemed that he hadn't seen her communicate in silence to Luka, as he was too busy fighting off what had to be the presence of Hawk Moth inside his head.

She gained a resolute look on her features.

_I'll save you, Kitty._

Then she snatched a quick glance above, to where Viperion had opted to migrate.

_But first I have to find a way to transform and get out of here._


	17. Seventeen

"I'm sorry about the distraction, Princess. It seems that Hawk Moth is an impatient man."

Marinette took her eyes off of Viperion. She scanned over Chat Blanc, and let out a sigh when the purple symbol wasn't seen to be hovering over his face anymore. "It's okay."

He grinned, giving her a flash of his pointed fangs. With an unusual sort of enthusiasm, he walked over to the railings at the edge of the platform that they were on. "May this Knight ask what's on his Princess's mind?"

A blush threatened her cheeks. "Oh, I uhh, was just thinking about how you'd protect me in the first place, that's all!"

Adrien leaned his leather-clad arms on the metal before him. "Well, I've already saved you from one person that you're not safe with. That should make getting revenge on your class a whole lot easier."

She found her brows furrowing. "Wait, what? Who?"

The akuma chuckled. "Luka, of course. He would've been quite the nuisance if I hadn't stopped him from interfering with my plan, or hurting you anymore."

"W-What? He, he wasn't hurting me! That was you!"

His back straightened. He turned to meet her gaze, and she fought off a flinch when taking in his now emotionless eyes.

"You were controlling him that whole time, Chat!" Marinette spoke. "Luka didn't hurt me then, and he never will."

Quiet footsteps echoed on the Eiffel Tower, as Chat Blanc made his way forward in the girl's direction. She stepped back a short distance, and it seemed that he had caught the action with the way his eyes snapped to the floor.

"...I'm afraid you're wrong, my Princess," he finally said, whilst placing a chilled hand on her shoulder. "I didn't control Luka. I simply made him speak out his thoughts."

There was a weight crushing her lungs. "What?" she breathed, before gaining a surge of confidence. "No, that's not the truth. I know that he would never even dream of all those things."

In a quick movement, he enveloped her in strong arms, with her head pressed against his shoulder. Warmth seeped back into his tone as he consoled, "It's hard to believe, I know, but you're going to have to trust what I say."

"But what you did to Luka was wrong, Chat! You're lying!"

The one holding her close froze. The claws of the hand wrapped around her pricked at the skin of her arm. She couldn't help but gulp silently, with her eyes shut tight.

Adrien grit his teeth. He inhaled through his nostrils for a few seconds, then let out a shaky breath. "The way you say that implies that I'm like _her,_ doesn't it?"

Marinette pursed her lips. Her silence was all the answer he needed.

"I won't _ever_ hurt you like she dared to do, Princess. I'll make sure of it," he growled lowly, pulling her into a protective embrace. It was as if he was shielding her from the world - keeping her only to himself.

There was a nudge at her purse. The baker glanced down in worry, however soon snapped her head back up when a noise caught her attention.

Chat Blanc was purring.

A cold hand sifted through her flowing locks, whilst another made its way around her waist and brought her into him even more.

"...Chat?"

His response was a casual hum, giving the hint that all his previous anger had been drained away.

"I-I'm sorry..." she found herself apologising. "I- you're _nothing_ like Lila, I promise. It's just that, well, what Luka said was..."

Marinette gazed down with a small frown. She didn't notice the quick flash of remorse that passed her partner's eyes, as he looked down at her in his arms.

In an unusually soothing voice, he said, "It's okay, my Princess. I understand. What Luka said must have been... _terrible._ " The last word escaped him in a whisper.

"I...I still don't think that he would think all of those things though..." she mused quietly, before feeling a harsh grip on her shoulder. The teen winced, glancing up again to see Chat Blanc with an akuma symbol lighting up his features for a second time.

"I said that I'd get that _stupid_ miraculous," he snarled, his eyes unfocused and not on her. Taking a chance, she moved back to exit his hold, and sighed in relief when he didn't react.

"So? I want to talk with my Princess now. Not fight Ladybug."

Bluebell orbs shot up to see Viperion on a metal foundation above. They wavered when remembering who was under the costume - _Luka_ \- but soon chose to inspect his movements carefully.

He indicated to the railings at the edge of the platform with his head. She nodded in understanding. Then her eyes scanned over Chat Blanc nearby, who was now kneeling with a flickering symbol.

"I _won't_ get them now!" he hissed between clenched teeth.

All of a sudden, the purple floating in front of his face glowed brighter. He arched his back, clutching his head with his hands as pain shook through his whole body.

A million thoughts zipped through the designer's mind. She choked back a whimper at the sight of him in agony. Her flats clacked as they inched back out of instinct. Soon, a railing made contact with her form.

Warm arms settled themselves around her - scooping her up from the ground. Wind whistled past as she processed that the pavements below were getting closer and closer.

"Luka...I..."

"It's okay, Marinette," he hushed softly. "Let's just..."

A second later and she was placed on stable floor again. The empty pavements about were lined with bright lampposts, that lit up the night sky blanketing them in darkness. Stars twinkled in colours of yellow and white.

The female turned the opposite way of him, her palms sweaty and posture hunched. A breeze forced a chill to wrack through her.

"My Melody?"

She bit her lip. Her eyes became glossy with emotion. "You know, I used to like you calling me that," she said in a level tone.

There was a pain in Luka's chest. "Used to?"

"...Before you said all of those things," she admitted. "I...I don't know what to...did, did you really mean any of what our friendship has been? Or did Chat make you say it all? Cause, I-I don't know what to think anymore."

Tikki - who had zipped out and onto her shoulder - hugged the side of her neck with small paws. She shakily smiled, though the kwami's action didn't feel like enough to prepare her for what Viperion would even say.


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head huurrrrttss

"Marinette, our friendship is everything to me," Viperion spoke softly, standing at a distance to keep her comfortable. "I would never to lie to you."

"B-But you said..."

She turned her head to the side. Dry tears welled up in her eyes. The kwami cuddled up to her neck whizzed up to her freckled cheek.

"I know," he agreed, tone edging at a guilty whisper. "And I regret all of it. I just-"

Luka let out an uncharacteristic sigh. Scaled fingers gripped at dyed blue locks.

"I just couldn't control myself. Everything just came out of my mouth without thought. I...It felt like watching something through a screen. I-I couldn't _do_ anything."

The girl pursed her lips. She shared a sad look to Tikki. "I want to believe you, Luka. I _really_ do, but- how do I know that what I saw before wasn't you?"

He gripped his lyre, whilst poking one of the strings - as if it would give him an epiphany.

She hesitantly turned around, frown settled on her features. Her gaze took in his forlorn expression. His resigned demeanour. Defeated posture. The dull look in his usually-mirthful orbs.

A gasp escaped her parted lips.

Viperion's head snapped up. "What's wrong?" he asked - the worry laced in his voice making her will quiver. "Are you okay?"

"Your...your eyes..." she breathed.

Concern overcame him, just as Tikki came into his vision. After studying what seemed to be his face for a few seconds, the kwami flew back to her owner's side.

"Your eyes are still red," she supplied. "Not as dark as before, but still red."

"T-That means you're telling the truth, and...but- how...?"

He suddenly came forward in a quick movement, encasing her in his arms just as realisation struck her. Marinette's eyes widened, her breathing becoming fast.

"L-Luka!" she choked, hugging him back when he squeezed her tight. "I- oh my gosh, I'm _so_ sorry! I can't believe I trusted-"

"It's okay, my Melody, it's okay," he hushed, stroking her silky locks with care. She soon melted into his embrace. Tears rolled off of his magic-infused costume and mask.

"No, it's _not._ "

He leaned his head atop hers. "It is, Marinette. Trust me, I forgive you."

The sniffles that she let out were muffled by his chest. The tears that she cried were wiped away by him from her cheeks. It was such a gentle gesture that she couldn't help but throw herself onto him again.

They stayed there for a dozen moments more. Cold from the wind was chased away by their shared warmth. Fear of the situation was scared by their heartfelt reunion.

"It's alright, my Melody."

She tilted her head up to meet his gaze. Their pants were blown on each other's faces as they slowly inched closer in sync.

Until a loud shout broke the tender moment.

"W-What was that?"

Viperion squinted to where the source of the noise was, and, sure enough, a white blur was seen to be running about the tip of the Eiffel Tower. It seemed to be sporadic in its movements - panicked. As if it were searching for something.

"It's Chat Blanc. He's looking for you."

Marinette turned to where he was looking. When noticing the akuma, a surge of confidence began to flow through her veins. "We have to save him."

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to fight with you, Melody."

"What? W-Why?"

"He's right, Marinette," Tikki urged. "His eyes being red could mean that Chat Blanc can still control him. It's better to go by yourself."

She sighed. "You're right...but, but what if I'm not strong enough? He's my _partner_."

Luka placed a hand on her shoulder. "You _are_ strong enough, Marinette. Believe in yourself, just like I believe in you."

After a few seconds, pink dusted her rosy cheeks, as she let out a small giggle. Before he could comprehend what was happening, she came forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips.

He too blushed - watching as she smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Luka. Tikki, Spots On!"

**~*~*~**

"Chat Noir!"

Said person turned around, only to be met with the sound of a string extending and a hit to the face. Sharp claws held onto the ground, keeping him stable as he took in the person in front of him.

"It's Chat _Blanc_!" he hissed, standing up and grabbing hold of his baton. "Where did you take Marinette?"

"Somewhere safe!" Ladybug exclaimed. "Chat, I'll ask again. Give me your akumatized object. We don't have to fight."

Blue eyes turned into slits. "Give me my Princess back first!"

"Listen, Chat. Marinette wouldn't want this. You're one of her best friends. One of the people she trusts. Whatever you do now _will_ hurt her."

"Well, not as much as those stupid classmates of hers hurt her!"

Ladybug flinched. However, she didn't have enough time to react as a staff extended into her, sending her careening into the ground below. She snapped her yo-yo back into her hand, then threw it to wrap around a beam.

Her figure perched on the metal, as bluebell eyes scanned about. There was a flash of ivory to her side, and she immediately swung in its direction.

There was a grunt as she kicked Adrien, causing him to land onto the floor harshly. The relief she felt was short-lived, though, when with a quick launch, he was already back in the air again.

"This is _not_ going well..." she mumbled worriedly. "Maybe I should..."

Marinette glanced down at her weapon in consideration.

"What's wrong, Ladybug?" he spat aloud, his voice echoing about the Eiffel Tower. "Too scared to fight your little sidekick?"

His words made something inside her crack. She gained a determined expression, as she gripped the yo-yo in her hand.

"Lucky Charm!"

A flash of pink and ladybugs swirled above, soon manifesting an item into existence. It was a spotted mask - exactly the same as the one she was adorning now.

"What am I supposed to do with _this_?"

Someone cackled from above. "Oh, I don't know. Cosplay?" They attempted to tackle her to the ground, with a hand laced in destructive energy held out.

The heroine sidestepped out of range. She leaped into suspension again, feeling wind whistle past her ears as she fell. With a graceful roll, she settled onto a building's rooftop, that had a flat surface and no chimney.

Quiet steps followed behind.

"Where is my _Princess_?" he snarled, fangs bared as he inched closer. "I need to protect her!"

"She doesn't _need_ protection!" Ladybug retorted, spinning her weapon as a shield. "She's strong enough as it is."

"That may be true, but who says that there won't be more in the future who want to break her heart? Break her spirit? Her trust?"

Marinette fought off the warmth blooming from her heart. She instead charged forward, blocking bursts of energy sent her way with her turning yo-yo. The mask at her hip jolted from every movement she made.

The one she was fighting growled in frustration. He held his hands out, roaring, "Cataclysm!"

Her eyes widened. The sheer force of the power shoved her off of the ledge behind, prompting her to groan as she was planted onto a pavement.

Ladybug grit her teeth. She readjusted the red-and-black object at her hip. Her arms supported her weight as she stumbled up.

That was when a small puddle at her foot caught her attention.

She focused on it in confusion, feeling a sense of intrigue take over. Her eyes zeroed in on the reflection of herself - lit up by the lampposts around - and then her face.

Or more specifically where the mask lining her face was.

Marinette sucked in a breath. "Oh no..."


	19. Nineteen

Ladybug placed a hand to her ear, where a device from a spot on her yo-yo was nestled. "Viperion, I need you to use Second Chance."

There was a moment of static, before Luka spoke up with, "Why? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. My Lucky Charm just gave me a mask, and I'm pretty sure that means I'll have to reveal my identity to Chat."

Marinette spun her weapon in a few circles, then hurled it up to pole a few yards away. She tugged on the string, and soon she was launched into the air and face-to-face with her partner again.

Chat Blanc charged forward - baton at the ready - making her narrow her eyes as she leapt out of the way in a graceful movement. The next minute consisted of them trading blows and kicks, with their grunts and pants being the only noises about.

The akuma growled. He performed a high flip back several feet, and aimed his staff in her direction. With a press to the button on the hilt of it, a purple blast shot out, which she scrambled to avoid.

Her feet provided a grip to the many walls she ran across. She could hear the whip of Adrien's tail as he followed close behind.

"Melody?" a voice called from her comm, prompting her to breathlessly hum as an answer. Viperion seemed to hesitate for a moment, then carried on, "You need to get out of public sight if you want to go through with this. There's an abandoned building not that far on your right."

Ladybug nodded, even though he couldn't see, and proceeded to propel herself east. The action appeared to confuse the villain chasing her down, yet he chose not to speak and instead speed up his steps.

She twirled in the sky, giving off the impression that she was the very animal that her spots symbolised. Her yo-yo snapped with a flick of the wrist to wrap around a different lamppost, and she was suspended for another time.

There was a flash of yellow in her vision. She jumped high, and caught sight of a structure with striped tape blocking off exits and dust gathering in all places. Metal placeholders held up the levels of it, whilst planks of wood allowed space to walk.

A sigh escaped Marinette's lips. She ignored the shrill sound that emanated from her earrings and instead landed without a whisper of noise on unsteady ground. So did a figure in bleached white.

Chat Blanc let out a cackle. "What's wrong, Ladybug?" he sneered. "Don't want Paris to see their beloved hero defeated?"

All of a sudden, a purple symbol lit up his features. "I know, I will!" he snarled, baring his teeth. His head twitched as it flickered away, leaving his face darkened once more.

The female pursed her lips, positioning herself into a defensive stance. Her muscles tensed. Her eyes narrowed.

_This is it..._

Adrien aimed his palms towards her, as destructive energy began to dance at his fingertips. "Cataclysm!" he yelled, while hurling the force straight at her.

The red blur in her hands sent the blast another place - to a pillar supporting the weight of the foundation above. She stepped back on instinct, as she gazed upon the structure beginning to disintegrate.

White ears flicked up. The owner of them sprung back on light feet, extending a baton to lessen their decent. Ice blue eyes watched with disinterest as Ladybug gasped and spun her yo-yo fast as a shield.

Rubble rained down, covering the whole block around with smog and stone. Chat Blanc felt a smirk tug at his lips, until a familiar presence pressed at his mind again. "You'll get your miraculous!" he grunted, tightening his fists as he pounced up again.

Though the moon provided little light to the ground below, his enhanced vision allowed him to spot the girl crouched down in the middle of the debris, whilst leaning on a chunk of rock at her side.

The akuma grinned. He lifted up a hand to aim at her chest, as a ball of energy materialised in his grasp. "I think it's time you give me your miraculous, Ladybug. After all, you've only got a minute left."

As if to prove his point, frantic beeping cut through the tense atmosphere, making Marinette suck in a breath of air. She couldn't fight off the way that her body trembled as a waterfall of pink magic washed over it.

Revealed was an Asian student with flowing locks. A grey jacket and floral shirt. Ocean orbs. Cuts and bruises across her cheeks and skin.

"...Princess?"

The figure's voice was meek, _s_ _hocked._ He slowly lowered his arm and took a step forward. Wide irises became dilated as they scanned over her many injuries.

He suddenly stumbled to his knees, still towering over her as he brought a shaky hand up to cup her face. The other was used to grip her shoulder tight - as if checking that she was actually there.

"I-I'm sorry..." he whimpered, moving in to embrace her in a hug. "Marinette, I- _gosh,_ I'm _so_ sorry."

There were a few moments of silence.

"...Me too..."

The whisper was quiet, yet he was able to catch it with the drooping ears pinned atop his head. "F-For what?"

He didn't have time to react to whatever grabbed him from the shoulders. All that he caught was a flash of teal as he started to thrash about beneath the person holding him down.

Marinette popped up in his vision again, with what he deemed to be tears welling up in her eyes. She hesitated for a second, before snatching the bell from around his neck.

" _No!_ " he shouted. "Catacly-"

A hand muffled his words, causing him to hiss in a threatening manner. He could feel Hawk Moth attempting to regain a mental connection with him, but all he could focus on was how Marinette was clutching his akumatized object.

She grit her teeth, smashing a fist into its surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏


	20. Twenty

Adrien groaned. Clawed hands reached to rub at his eyes, as he slowly sat up and opened them. His surroundings consisted of shadows and brick, along with the cold stone that he had been laying on.

There was a blur of red that zipped past his left, and he whipped his head to where it went. Across from him, beside chunks of debris and rubble, were two teens, both with bruises and cuts across their skin.

A quiet gasp escaped his lips at the sight, and he immediately moved forward to inspect them closer. However, he halted when Viperion snapped his head in his direction.

"Chaton..." Marinette whispered, staring at him with an expression of both exhaustion and happiness. "You're back."

"I- what, what happened?" Chat Noir asked, voice meek as the pinned ears atop his head drooped.

Marinette winced, as she straightened her back in an attempt to stand. Luka wrapped an arm around her waist, and allowed her to hold onto him.

"You were akumatized," he informed, whilst gazing at Chat with worry in his tone. "Ladybug was able to save you, but had to go before her timer ran out."

He sucked in a breath. "I was- I was akumatized?"

The snake hero nodded, a solemn look on his face. He turned to the girl in his arms, and pulled a stray lock of hair behind one of her ears.

Adrien tried to ignore the weight in his chest at the gesture, and instead opened his mouth to speak. "Princess, d-did I do this?"

Instead of an answer, she lifted a hand to cup his cheek gently. Pink dusted his features as she said, "I know what you're going to say, Kitty, but this isn't your fault. None of it is. It's Hawk Moth's."

"But-"

"No," she cut him off with, vocals stern. "I don't want to hear _any_ more arguments, okay?"

A finger booped his nose in a playful manner, causing him to lose focus and stutter out an agreement. Marinette chuckled at that.

There was a tickle at her shoulder blade, and she discreetly glanced there to see Tikki giving her neck a hug with tiny paws. Luckily, the tresses reaching down to her chest blocked the kwami from sight.

"We should get out of here," Luka advised. "It's already pretty late."

The designer nodded, and felt her vision tilt as Viperion stood up with her held protectively against him. He hesitated for a moment, then locked eyes with Chat whilst opening his mouth to talk.

"I'm going to take Marinette home. Would you like to come with us?"

Chat Noir bit his lip, before looking up to the moon showering them in a sliver of light from above. "I...I would love to, but...I have to go home myself. My father must be worried that I haven't returned yet."

Luka smiled in understanding. "That's okay," he said, while adjusting the one in his hold to be in a more secure position. "Just know that you can talk to us whenever you want, and Ladybug. It wouldn't be good to have another incident like this again."

"Of course! Ladybug! Is she okay?"

Marinette giggled, a slight flush on her cheeks. "She is, don't worry. She told us that she'd cast the Cure with a Lucky Charm as soon as possible."

"That's a relief," Adrien sighed, holding his heart to stop the fast beating. He tilted his head up, and strolled closer to the two. "Goodnight Viperion, _Princess._ "

He raised her hand to place a sweet kiss on the palm of it, then proceeded to leap off with a smug grin and an extension of his baton.

**~*~*~**

"My parents think that I was at Chloe's."

Viperion plucked a few strings on his harp, and glanced up just as the notes from it drifted from the chaise to the entrance of the room.

Marinette shut the trapdoor, and sauntered over to sit beside him. Her skin was now soft and unmarked, apart from the freckles dotting her cheekbones. There was also a rosy hue on them, as her friend sent her a calming smile.

"That's good to hear," he enthused. "But won't they see the news of Chat Blanc and I? He did mention you quite a few times."

Marinette's eyes widened, and she froze for a moment before groaning in realisation. She leant into his chest out of embarrassment, making him simply chuckle and hug her tight.

"I'm such an idiot..."

He grabbed her chin, and slowly brought it up to his face. "You're not, my Melody. Trust me."

She blushed prettily, glancing down. "T-Thank you," she stuttered. "I- for everything, really. Without you, Lila would've still been ruling the class, _and_ Chloe wouldn't have been my friend."

A yawn escaped her mouth, and she covered it up with a hand.

Luka smiled. "It was nothing, Melody," he assured. "And it's getting late. You don't want to be late for school tomorrow."

Marinette mumbled a curse, reaching to grab his hand. "Don't care," she muttered. "I just wanna stay here with my date..."

He blinked, processing her words. "D-Does that mean that you want to have a second one?"

She yawned again, but this time tried to stay awake as she stretched out her arms. "Of course I do, Luka. I'd love it if we did. I...I think there's a chance we could have something."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah," she replied, rouge dusting her features. "My, my heart's been with Adrien for years, but...I started to move on from him ever since you were akumatized. It's taken me a while, and yet...I think I love _you_ now."

"Me?" he breathed.

"Yes. At least, I think so, but...y-you see, what Chat Blanc said I- he told me that _he_ loved me as well," she explained, chewing her lip as she looked away. "I _love_ you, but I don't want to hurt Chat's heart twice. I already rejected him as Ladybug. I don't want to do it again."

Luka's eyes softened, as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Do you think you love the _both_ of us then?"

The female bit the inside of her cheek. "M-Maybe, I... _yes._ "

The last word was choked, and she soon clutched him tight in a strong embrace. Viperion made eye contact with Tikki, who soon zipped to join in calming Marinette.

A look of contemplation took over his expression, and he spoke out on instinct, "I'm sure that we'll find a solution, Melody."

"Maybe I could just date the both of you?" she suggested, before slapping her cheek straight after. "No, that's selfish. Chat Blanc didn't like you, so that might not be nice for Chat Noir."

The guitarist's eyes widened. "Melody, I...that could work if we put our minds to it."

Marinette furrowed her brows. "Wait, really?"

**~*~*~**

"Of course Father didn't care that I was gone."

Plagg floated up to his chosen in worry. "Kid, I'm sure that's not true. Maybe he just didn't notice?"

Adrien sent a deadpan look the kwami's way, making him laugh nervously until his black ears suddenly perked up. "You got a message, Kid."

"Really? From who?" Adrien quizzed, sitting up from his silk mattress in curiosity. "What did they say?"

"Hmm...Ladybug texted something about visiting Pigtails tomorrow night."

"'Pigtails'?"

"You know, you're girlfriend?"

"S-She's not my girlfriend, Plagg!" the blond spluttered. "Mari, well, my _Princess_ is with Luka." He glanced down, eyes beginning to become sad.

Plagg sighed. He curled up on Adrien's locks, and started to allow a purr to echo in the boy's ears in an attempt of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	21. Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of class redemption? 😚😚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me gooey inside when I wrote it >w<

"Marinette!"

Straight after the shout, two arms wrapped around the girl's form, pulling her into a hug as she grunted from the impact. It took her a moment to gain her bearings, and return the gesture by patting the person's back.

"Oh my _gosh,_ Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe exclaimed, whilst shifting to gaze at her head-on. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"I- umm...why?" she finally decided to ask, attempting to brush off the question. One of her hands sifted through the locks reaching down to her chest in a clear display of anxiety.

Chloe gained a deadpan expression. "Isn't it obvious? Because of the whole Chat Blanc debacle last night."

"W-What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. Concern leaked into her tone as she assured, "Mari, there's no need to hide it. It was pretty easy to figure out who that alley cat was crazy about when he mentioned his 'Princess' in love with Luka."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marinette quizzed on instinct, before covering her mouth and feeling a blush start up on her cheeks.

Her friend grinned. "Oh, come on. Those goo-goo eyes you give each other just prove it. Plus, you've kissed him more times than I can count."

"On the cheek!"

Tikki - who had been munching on a cookie within a spotted purse - smirked with mischief in mind, then gave a nudge to her owner's leg. That only made her turn a darker shade of pink.

"Chloe..." she whined.

"Kidding, kidding..." she joked, as she readjusted the bag at her side. "Anyway, we better get to class. Adrien's at a photoshoot today, so he won't be there." She let out a sigh, grunting, "We'll have to deal with those losers on our own."

"Don't you mean _A_ _drikins_?"

"Ew, he's like a brother to me - a younger one despite his age, since his father is as stiff as an ironing board and doesn't know how to raise a kid."

"I agree with you there, Chlo," the designer remarked, nodding along while beginning to enter the school building. Stone steps led up to double-doors, that were open and allowed the duo to see the pupils bustling about inside DuPont.

A teen adorning a light cyan shirt waved at Marinette from across the hall, making her beam and do the same. Aurore sent a nod in greeting from next to Mireille, and she returned one too.

Chloe opened her mouth to start another conversation, this time on the topic of their upcoming project. She pointedly ignored the rosy hue on her friend's face whenever mentioning Chat Noir.

Soon they reached the door to their classroom, that, once opened, caused the people within to quiet down until there was almost no noise at all. Marinette sucked in a breath, then stepped in beside the Mayor's daughter and made her way to one of the two desks at the front.

As she sat down, she tried to ignore the stares fixated on her frame. The female beside her noticed her discomfort, and whipped around to glare everyone into submission. Some glanced away, while others seemed to catch the hint and carry on their chatter like nothing had happened.

The baker spoke of a quick whisper of gratitude, then took off her backpack to remove her necessary items. That included several pens, erasers and a fresh sketchbook, that she flushed lightly at when remembering who had gifted it.

It was when she had just placed a pencil against parchment that she caught a familiar voice call, "Marinette?" She faced the person in confusion, only to see Mylene and Alix with expressions of worry.

"Yes?" she said, tilting her head. Her voice was curt yet respectful, giving off an aura that was unlike what they were used to.

Alix queried, "Are you okay? We saw what happened yesterday with the akuma and thought that you got hurt."

"Yeah," Mylene agreed, shivering. "Chat Blanc was _really_ scary. Me and Ivan saw the footage of him taking you from Luka and to the top of the Eiffel Tower."

Marinette blinked, processing their words. "What footage?"

"It's on the Ladyblog," the skater supplied for context. "Haven't you seen it? Alya managed to record it and got _thousands_ of views."

"Thousands?" she breathed, complexion pale. "B-But how could she post that without letting me know? Or, or asking me about-"

Chloe grabbed her by the shoulders in a sudden movement, spinning her around to gaze straight into her eyes. "Marinette, I need you to stay calm with me, okay? Take a deep breath and let it out."

The bluenette did so, forcing her chest to slow in its inhalations as she was unaware of her classmates looking over to where they were. Chloe grimaced at them, shaking her head before moving to embrace her deskmate.

**~*~*~**

"Are you sure about this, Luka?"

"Yes, my Melody," he replied, whilst lifting up a hand to trace soothing circles on her back. "It will never have a chance of happening if we don't ask him."

Marinette bit her bottom lip. "I know, but...what if he doesn't want to?"

Luka opened his mouth to speak, yet was cut off by a tapping on the nearby hatch. He froze - as did Marinette - as she slowly peeked up to see a figure in black leather staring straight in.

Pink dusted her features. She maintained contact with his emerald eyes the whole way to the trapdoor, only breaking it once it was open. Chat Noir flicked his gaze between the two, before speaking up in a nervous manner.

"Should I come in?"

He hesitated at her confirmation, but managed to ever so slowly leap onto her bed's mattress. It shook from the added weight of him and his friend, as they both slid down the ladder leading down and landed on soft carpet.

"You can sit on the chaise if you want," she offered, beam gracing her expression with an arm gesturing to the furniture. He walked over to it, then sat down with a curious glint in his pupils.

"So, Chaton..." the designer started, fingers twiddling with each other and feet digging into the floor. "About what happened yesterday, I... _we_ wanted to ask you something."

Adrien nodded.

"You, you know about how me and Luka feel about each other, right?"

The ears atop his head bent until they were facing down. "Yes, Princess. I...I know that you only love him, and I-I'm sorry about me getting akumatized. I should've known-"

"You're wrong!" she shouted, coming forward to snatch one of his clawed hands. It was such a swift action that it took them both a moment to comprehend it, prompting them to share matching blushes. "I mean, I _do_ love Luka but I love _you_ as well."

Chat Noir felt a breath hitch in his throat. His false ears perked up as he rasped, "R-Really?"

"Really," she agreed, raising an arm to reach and cup his chin. He leaned into the touch, nuzzling her delicate skin in a motion that made her chuckle. "...Which is why we wanted to ask if you'd like to go out with the two of us."

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, as did his jaw. The teens in front of him had cautious looks - even Luka, who he now realised to have been sitting on a nearby chair. He switched his focus between them, the answer on the tip of his tongue going ignored as he instead questioned, "W-What do you mean?"

"We're asking you on a date, Kitty," she giggled, her nerves relaxing slightly as she grinned. "For tomorrow night, specifically. It would be a great opportunity to get to know each other better. If you agree, that is, since you obviously haven't decided yet and might not even be interested in a poly-"

The hero cut off her rambling with a finger. His face was a dark hue, that only increased in severity when he met their eyes with his. He hunched his body inwards the smallest bit. "I-I would be okay with that," he whispered, before turning to Luka and carrying on, "If you are."

The male gained a closed-eye smile, now at ease with the whole situation. "I am, as long as you're comfortable with it all."

Marinette sighed in relief, as she ruffled Adrien's blond tresses and started to scratch at them near to his scalp. He shuddered. A purr echoed in the room along with his murmur of, "I think I will be..."


End file.
